Lilly och James
by SweBitch
Summary: gammal liten historia med säkert 1000 stavfel haha men läs på ni
1. Chapter 1 Peters påhitt

Kapitel 1: Peters påhitt

**Lilly:**

Klockan var 4 på morgonen såg Lilly när hon tittade på klockan som stod på sängbordet.

Hon förstod att ingen av de andra i hennes sovsal skulle vakna på ett tag. Så hon steg upp ur sängen och fortsatte mot badrummet, De var deras sista hogsmede utflykt idag, innan jullovet.

Hon ryckte av sig sitt nattlinne, kastade över handduken över duschväggen och gick in i duschen. Medans hon tvättade sitt hår så tänkte hon på James, dem hade varit ett par i ett år nu, faktiskt på pricken. James skulle ta med henne till hogsmede idag, där skulle de fira sin ettårs dag.

När hon hade duschat klart så lindade hon om handduken runt kroppen och gick ut i sovsalen, Hon gick fram till sin koffert och satte på sig ett par trosor och en BH, Rotade runt lite tills hon hittade sina favorit Jeans och en grön topp som matchade hennes ögon, Hon satte upp sitt långa röda hår i ett spänne vid nacken. Gick fram till spegeln och kollade så det blev bra.

**James:**

James vaknade av att någon skrek till. Han öppnade ögonen och såg hur Sirius sprang runt i sovsalen och jagade Peter som hade förvandlat sig till en råtta. Han vred lite på huvudet och såg hur Remus låg dubbelvikt och skrattade.

- God morgon James, Fick han fram efter att ha lugnat ner sig lite.

- God morgon, Svarade han sömnigt och tittade på Sirius som låg på marken och försökte få tag i Peter som krupit under ett skåp.

- Vad är det som händer? Undrade han och tittade frågande på Remus.

- Peter tog Sirius brev från Erica och sprang ner i sällskapsrummet läste lite högt innan Sirius kom och försökte ta det ifrån honom, sprang upp hit igen la brevet uppe i tak bommen med hjälp av Wingardium Leviosa och sedan förvandlade sig till en råtta och sedan såg du ju resten, Svarade Remus.

- I taket sa du, svarade Sirius och tittade på Remus.

- Accio brev, Sa Sirius medans han pekade med troll staven mot taket.

James klev upp och tog av sig pyjamasen och ryckte på sin ett par sjysta jeans och en tröja.

Medans han skyndade sig ner till uppehållsrummet där han skulle möta Lilly så de kunde gå ner och äta frukost tillsammans


	2. Chapter 2Jag hatar att se dina ögon slo

Kapitel 2: Jag hatar att se dina ögon slockna 

**Lilly:**

– Grattis på 1års dagen", Viskade James i hennes öra samtidigt som han omfamnade henne Bakifrån.

Hon vände sig om och kysste honom lätt på munnen.

– Grattis 1års dag'", svarade hon med ett leende och kysste honom igen.

– Sak vi gå"? Undrade Han och tog hennes hand.

De följdes ut genom porträtthålet och gick ner mot frukosten.

När de sedan ätit klart 30 minuter senare så gick dem upp och hämtade sina rockar och vidare ner mot entréhallen för att sedan fortsätta mot Hogsmede.

Väl i Hogsmede:

- Vart vill du gå? Undrade James

- Jag behöver lite mer bläck, Svarade Lilly

- Då går vi dit först, svarade James

De gick hand i hand hela vägen fram, där Lilly köpte 3 lagom stora bläckflaskor.

Sedan gick de vidare mot Godisbaronen och zonkos när de gått ett tag kände Lilly hur det kurrade i magen.

- James kan inte vi gå till Madam Puddifoots kondis och äta något, Undrade Lilly

- Såklart, Svarade James

- När de kom in på kondiset så satte de sig vid ett av de små caféborden och började småprata över menyerna.

När de hade bestämt sig la de ihop menyerna och väntade på servitören.

- Vad vill ni ha? Undrade servitören.

- En kärleksmums med kaffe, svarade James

- Samma som han fast latte, Svarade Lilly

- Tack, sa servitören och gick iväg för att hämta det som de hade beställt.

- Tack, svarade Lilly 10 minuter senare när servitören kom tillbaka med deras kaffe.

Lilly tog en klunk av sin latte, den var helt perfekt, Allt var perfekt.

**James:**

När de hade fikat klart så bestämde de sig för att börja ta sig tillbaka mot slottet. När de gick på stigen så snubblade Lilly över något på marken och ramlade rakt framlänges i James famn.

- Hur gick det? Undrade han

- Bra tror jag svarade Lilly och gick tillbaka för att kolla vad det var hon hade snubblat över.

Där låg en bok " Boken om Förbannelserna och Deras kraft" hon tog upp den och kollade på framsidan öppnade boken och såg en medaljong ligga på första sidan hon tog upp den och ramlade ner på marken livlöst.

- Lilly!, Skrek James nästan ut och rusade fram och skakade lite på henne för att få något tecken på att hon levde.

- Hjälp, skrek han och lyfte upp henne i sin famn och rörde sig så snabbt han kunde upp mot slottet, Boken låg kvar på marken.

När han kommit upp till slottet såg han Sirius, Remus gå runt på skolgården(de hade inte följt med till Hogsmede)

- Hjälp, Sirius, Remus Hjälp, Skrek han så mycket han orkade.

- Vänta jag hörde något, Sa Sirius till Remus och stannade

– Va? Undrade Remus

- Tyst, svarade Sirius

_Sirius, Remus! Hörde man i fjärran_

- Det är någon som ropar på oss, Sa Sirius och vände sig om för att kolla vem

- Kolla där är James, Men var är Lilly? Undrade Remus

- Vem är det han har i famnen? Undrade Sirius

– Lilly! Sa båda två med en mun och började springa bort över gräsmattan.


	3. Chapter 3 Jag lämnar dig aldrig

Kapitel 3: Jag lämnar dig aldrig…

**James:**

När de kommit fram till honom hjälpte Sirius till med Lilly medans Remus hämtade Dumbeldore. När sedan Dumbeldore kommit så hjälpes de åt att få upp Lilly upp för trapporna och vidare mot sjukhusflygeln. När de väl kommit fram så la de upp henne på en säng och Poppy kom fram för att undersöka henne.

- Kommer hon att bli bra? Undrade James

- Ja då det tror jag nog, Svarade Madame Pomfrey

- Tror? Sa James och tittade ensligt på henne

- Ja förhoppningsvis kommer hon att bli sig själv igen.

- James vad var det egentligen som hände, Undrade Dumbeldore

- Jaa vi var på väg tillbaka hit när Lilly snubblade över en bok och ramlade framlänges, när hon rest sig upp igen så gick hon tillbaka för att kolla vad det var hon hade ramlat över, så hon tog upp boken och öppnade den… och där i låg en slags medaljong och när hon tog upp den så ramlade hon ihop på marken, Svarade James

- Vet du vad det var för medaljong James? Undrade Dumbeldore

- Nej jag kollade inte jag var för upptagen av att försöka få Lilly att ge något tecken på levnad, Svarade James med en lätt irriterad röst.

- Vart är boken nu då? Undrade han

- Ligger väll kvar om igen annan har tagit den, Svarade James som var ganska ointresserad var boken var.

- Om ni ursäktar mig så måste jag leta upp Professor McGonagall och skriva till Lillys föräldrar, Fick James till svar och så gick Dumbeldore ut ur det stora rummet.

- Vi går nog nu, Sa Remus till James och drog med sig Sirius

- Hej då

- Hej då, svarade James och satte sig på stolen vid Lillys säng .

Nu började det gå upp för James att ifall det som Poppy sa skulle va sant att hon inte skulle bli sig själv igen, skulle då hon fortfarande älska honom eller den större frågan skulle han älska henne.


	4. Chapter 4 Rödhönan

Kapitel 4: Rödhönan

**Lilly:**

PANG lät det och Lillys hjärna började långsamt arbeta.

- hur mår hon undrade en pojkröst, som hon inte kom på vart hon hade hört förut.

- Hon mår exakt som för 40 minuter sedan svarade en kvinnoröst lätt irriterat.

- Okeej, sa pojken som nu lät ganska nere.

Hon försökte få upp ögonlocken det var trögt, som om de kämpade imot, hon ville så gärna veta vem pojken var.

- Åå Lilly snälla vakna, sa pojken och strök henne över håret precis som James, hennes pojkvän brukade göra.

Det kunde ju vara han, Tänkte hon

– James, Försökte hon

Inget svar

- James, försökte hon igen

Fortfarande inget svar.

- James försökte hon en tredje gång.

**James:**

- Lilly? Undrade han

- James, hörde han igen. Lilly höll på att vakna.

- Lilly! Skrek han ut av glädje

- Skrik inte här, sa Madame Pomfrey

- Hon har vaknat, hon har vaknat, Skrek han igen och brydde sig inte om vad Madame Pomfrey hade sagt.

- Kom då, kom då Poppy, Skrek han lite tystare den här gången.

- Ja ja jag kommer, och kalla mig inte Poppy, sa hon och sprang över mot Lillys säng.

- Hur mår du, undrade han som nu hade vänt sin uppmärksamhet mot Lilly igen.

- Jag har ont i huvudet, svarade Lilly.

- Det kommer att bli bra, sa han medans han strök henne över kinden.

- Har inte du lektioner, undrade Madame Pomfrey som nu börjat undersöka Lilly.

-Han kollade på sitt armbands ur,

- Oj juste shit också… örtläran, Du Lilly jag kommer tillbaka så fort jag kan, Sa han och kysste hanne på kinden och sprang iväg.

10 minuter senare i växthus nummer 4:

– Vart var du, Undrade Sirius när han ställde sig obemärkt bredvid honom.

- Lilly har vaknat, viskade han till Sirius

- Vad bra, sa Sirius och log.

- Vad har ni för hemlisar där borta då? undrade Remus

- Lilly Har vaknat, viskade Sirius till Remus.

- Det är ju jätte kul, viskade Remus till James.

- Idag så ska vi lista ut vad den här köttätande Rödhönan äter, Sa professor Spraut.

- Ni tar en Rödhöna på tre personer och provar olika foder, som finns i skåpet i hörnet.

- Så varsågoda.

- Hur farlig tror du den här hönan är igentligen? Frågade Sirius James.

- Vet inte men vi kan testa på några slytherin elever där borta, svarade han och smålog.

- Gör ni det så ligger ni illa ute för tänderna på den där är giftiga, sa Remus och pekade på Rödhönan.

- Sirius som höll i krukan med Rödhönan i ställde genast ner den på bordet igen.

- Haha är du rädd för den där, Skrattade han fram och pekade på växten

- Nee jag vill bara inte hälsa på Lilly medans jag ligger i sängen bredvid, så jag håller mig på avstånd, svarade Sirius

- Han har en poäng där, svarade James och matade växten med en liten bit av köttfodret.

- Ää skärp er, sa Remus

- Så farlig är den inte.

30 minuter senare

– Läxan blir att ni ska skriva en 4tum lång uppsats om Rödhönan, tack för idag, sa prof. Spraut innan alla gick.


	5. Chapter 5: Lyckan

Jag har märkt att vissa av talsträcken försvinner ibland men det går nog ändå.

Kapitel 5: Lyckan

**James:**

- Alice, ropade han

- Heej James svarade hon och vände sig mot honom.

- Vad är det, undrade hon samtidigt som hon tittade på James som hade stannat framför henne och småflåsade.

- Lilly har vaknat, fick han fram efter ett par minuters pustande.

- Har hon? Undrade Alice när hennes runda ansikte sken upp som en sol.

- Ja jag ska upp dit nu, svarade han

- Vill du med, jag slår vad om att hon vill träffa dig, Svarade han och rufsade till håret.

- Jaa visst, fick Alice fram när hon försökte att inte låta allt för uppspelt.

De skyndade sig upp till sjukhusflygeln för att hinna innan nästa lektion.

**Lilly:**

Pang lät det igen, James kom in genom dörren medans han rufsade håret.

- Hej Lilly, Sa han och stängde dörren.

- Heej, svarade hon

- Hur mår du? Undrade hon och gick fram till hennes säng.

- Bättre, svarade hon medans hon reste sig halvt och omfamnade honom.

- Jag har en överraskning åt dig, sa James och ställde sig upp igen.

- Okej, svarade hon och satte sig spänt upp i sängen.

- Du kan komma in nu, sa James till dörren.

In kom hennes bästa kompis Alice vars runda ansikte log.

- Lilly, Skrek hon och små sprang mot hennes säng.

- Alice, sa hon till svar när de omfamnade varandra.

- Hur mår du? undrade Alice

- Så där, svarade Lilly och slingrade ur hennes grepp.

- Jag har ganska ont i huvudet.

- När kommer du tillbaka? Undrade Alice

- Om tre dagar ungefär, svarade Lilly engilt Poppy

- Jag låter er vara ensamma ett tag ,sa James kysste henne lätt på munnen och gick ut genom dörren.

- Ni är bara urgulliga tillsammans, sa Alice så fort James stängt dörren.

- Hur är det med dig och Frank då, Undrade Lilly och flinade när hon såg sin kompis rodna.

- Joo det är väll bra svarade Alice och rodnade ännu mer, Det är en sak jag har velat berätta för dig ett tag nu sa hon och strök sig över magen.


	6. Chapter 6 Innan

Kapitel 6. Innan

**James:**

- Sirius, Remus vänta! Skrek han och började långsamt jogga mot dem.

Hans vänner stannade och vände sig om för att se vem som hade ropat på dem.

- Heej, sa han när han kommit fram till dem.

- Heej hur är det med Lilly? Undrade Remus och log.

- Hon mår ganska bra faktiskt, hon kommer tillbaka på fredag. Svarade han.

- Hur går det med du-vet-vad då? Viskade Sirius och hånlog.

- Poppy sa att det mådde bra och att jag snart borde berätta det för Lilly.

- Vad händer om hon inte blir glad då? Undrade Sirius

- Det är klart hon blir, svarade Remus innan James hann öppna munnen.

Efter ett par minuter tänkande från Sirius så rykte han på axlarna och vände sig mot James igen.

- Hur har du tänkt berätta det då? Undrade Sirius.

- Jag hade tänkt ta med henne upp till en liten plätt uppe i bergen…

Remus bara gapade och sa:

- I bergen? ´Blir inte det lite ansträngande för henne? Nu när hon till och med inte bara legat i koma de 2 senaste veckorna utan också… Han tvekade lite innan han fortsatte meningen,

- Ja du vet det där, fortsatte han.

Men det är bara en liten bit upp, berättade han och visade det lilla mellanrummet mellan pekfingret och tummen.

- Aja jag tänkte bara på Lillys bästa, sa Remus

- Men det kommer att gå bra jag lovar, svarade James men tvekade lite på svaret.

**Lilly:**

- Du menar inte allvar! Skrek hon ut och omfamnade hennes kompis.

- Det är väll Frank? Undrade Lilly och tittade alvarligt på Alice.

- Ja det är klart vem annars? Svarade Alice

- Inte vet jag, ville bara försäkra mig

- Vet han om det då? Undrade hon

- Jag ska berätta det ikväll, han ska åka i morgon, svarade Alice och rodnade.

- Ska inte du åka? undrade Lilly

- Jo men jag tar kvällståget och han tar morgontåget så jag måste säga det i kväll.

- Ska du stanna? Undrade Alice

- Aa jag måste stanna här ifall jag får något återfall eller nått, svarade hon och viftade med handen som om hon viftade bort en fluga.

- Det blir det säkert inte, sa hon snabbt när hon såg sin väns ansiktsuttryck.

- Jag måste gå nu, sa Alice kramade om henne och gick långsamt ut genom dörren med ett leende på läpparna.


	7. Chapter 7 Äntligen tillbaka

Kap 7. Äntligen Tillbaka

**Lilly:**

"i eftermiddag får jag gå ut från det här stället tänkte hon på fredags morgonen" när hon stod vid fönstret och kollade ut över Quddichplanen där gryffindor hade träning.

Pang, lät det och Lillys svängde runt för att se vem det var som kom in.

- God morgon Lilly, hälsade Dumbeldore med lungstämma.

- God morgon Sir, svarade hon artigt.

- Hur mår du? Undrade han.

- Jag mår utmärkt, svarade Lilly och log.

- Så bra för det var inte vilken medaljong som helst som orsakade detta, fortsatte dumbeldore

- Vad var det för "medaljong" då? Undrade hon med bekymrad min

- Det kunde ha gått väldigt illa för både dig och… ja James vill nog prata med dig om det, svarade Dumbeldore.

- Jag ville bara kolla så att du var okej… nu måste jag tyvärr gå men vi ses sen,

- Men…, försökte hon

- Hej då Lilly, sa han och gick ut genom dörren

- Hej då, mumlade Lilly till svars när han hade stängt dörren.

4 timmar senare.

– tack så mycket Madam Pomfrey, sa Lilly medans hon försvann ut genom portarna.

"Det var så skönt att äntligen komma ut från sjukhusflygeln och att äntligen få vandra runt i slottet igen, tänkte hon när hon var på väg upp mot Gryffindors uppehållsrum."

Lilly! Der var Molly, Marilyn och Jessica som delade sovsal med henne och Alice som ropade och sprang fram mot henne.

- Hur mår du? Undrade Marilyn medans hon tittade på Lilly som om hon var en bacill som kunde smitta henne.

- Jag mår bara bra, svarade Lilly och struntade fullstädligt i Marilyns beteende.

- Ni har inte sett James föressten? Frågade hon.

- Jag tror James, Sirius och Remus är nere och äter lunch, svarade Jessica och rodnade lätt när hon uttalade Remus namn.

- Okej, heej då, svarade Lilly och skyndade igenom porrträtthålet.

**James:**

- Den här kycklingen är verkligen god, Sa Sirius med hela munnen ful av kyckling.

- Du har inte funderat på att Tugga, svälj och sedan TALA, uttryckte Remus och kollade med avsmak på Sirius.

James suckade åt sina vänner och tittade bort mot stora salens ingång för att se vilka som kom in och gick ut, såklart så letade han efter Lilly men hon sågs inte till… eller… joo där kom hon in med sitt röda hår uppsatt i en knut hon kikade bort mot Gryffindor bordet.

James hoppade ner från sin plats och småsprang bort till Lilly, Det tog ett tag innan hon fäste blicken på honom, hon log.

- Heej, sa han och kysste henne lätt på munnen

- Heej, svarade hon och kysste tillbaka.

De följdes hand i hand tillbaka där Sirius och Remus satt.

- Heej killar, sa Lilly när hon och James satte sig ner bredvid Remus.

- Heej Lilly, Svarade dem med än mun och återgick till deras lunch.

- Ska du inte äta något? Undrade James och tittade på Lilly

- Nee jag är inte hungrig, svarade hon och ogillande på maten.

- Okej, sa James som hade ätit upp och la besticken på tallriken.

Efter ett par tysta minuter så bröt James tystnaden.

- Jag stannar också på jullovet, sa han och vände sig mot Lilly.

- Vad kul, svarade hon och James tyckte att hon sken upp lite.

- Är ni klara? Undrade Remus

- Jaa, svarade Sirius och reste sig upp, de andra följde hans exempel.

De följdes åt upp till uppehållsrummet för att hämta väskorna till nästa lektion.

- Vad har vi nu? Undrade Sirius och tittade på Remus när de kom ut från professor Sigelhorns klassrum 70 min senare.

- Vi har förvandlingskonst, svarade Remus

James lyssnade inte särskilt mycket av vad de två vännerna sa han gick hand i hand med Lilly och var glad att hon äntligen var tillbaka.


	8. Chapter 8 Isgrottan

Kapitel 8. Isgrottan 

**Lilly:**

- Hej då, sa hon och kramade om Alice.

- Hej då vi ses efter lovet, svarade Alice och kramade tillbaka.

- Hon gick tillbaka till James (som stod snett bakom henne) och tog hans hand.

- Vi ses efter lovet, Ropade hon till Alice och vinkade när vagnen som skulle ta Alice till tåget började röra på sig.

- Nå vad har du planerat ikväll? undrade James och log.

- Ingeting, svarade hon och tittade upp på sin lite längre Pojkvän.

- Har du lust att fira en grej med mig, Undrade James samtidigt som han drog handen genom håret.

- Okej vad ska vi fira? Undrade hon och kramade om honom.

- Det får du se, Svarade James och log hemlighetsfullt innan han kysste henne.

- Okej då, svarade hon och kysste honom igen innan de släppte varandra.

- De gick hand i hand tillbaka upp mot skolan.

- Kommer du med upp till uppehållsrummet och göra trolldrycksläxan? Undrade hon när dem hade kommit in i Entréhallen.

- Göra läxa när det både e helg och lov? Svarade James och tittade förvånat på sin flickvän.

- Nä då jag skoja bara, men jag lovade att jag skulle träffa Sirius så jag måste tyvärr säga nej,

- Okej då, svarade hon, kysste honom lätt, släppte hans hand och började långsamt gå upp för den stora stentrappan mot Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

**James:**

Han rykte upp sin tvillingspegel ur sin ficka och sa tyst:

Sirius Black.

Han kollade in i spegeln och såg bara deras tomma sovsal, han la ner spegeln i fickan igen och började gå mot stora salen det måste vara där han är tänkte han.

- Jag visste att du var här, Sa han och log samtidigt som han satte sig ner bredvid Sirius.

- Heej, Svarade Sirius samtidigt som han stoppade en brödbit i munnen.

- Vad var det du ville, Undrade han och kollade på Sirius som åt glupskt.

- Du vet det där om att du skulle ta med Lilly upp i bergen, svarade Sirius efter att ha svalt en stor sked med ris.

- Jaa, svarade han.

- Och Remus inte tyckte det var en bra ide, Fortsatte Sirius.

- Jaa, svarade han och kollade på Sirius som stoppade en till sked ris i munnen.

- Så jag har hittat en annan plats där ni kan vara, sa Sirius och log.

- Vi kan gå dit när jag har ätit upp.

- Okej men jag har planerat lite, Svarade han tvekan i rösten, för att Sirius idéer brukar oftast inte vara så bra.

- Men det skadar inte att gå och titta eller hur? Sa Sirius och tittade förhoppningsfullt på James.

- Nee det gör det väll inte, Svarade han och drog handen genom sitt svarta hår.

- Såå ska vi gå, undrade Sirius efter att har hade skrapat upp det sista på talriken.

- Visst, svarade han och kollade på klockan.

- Men jag ska möta Lilly i entréhallen vid sex

- Det är ju hela två timmar dit, svarade Sirius och började gå ut ur storasalen.

- Okej då, svarade James och följde motvilligt efter.

De gick i ungefär en kvart innan de kom fram till en strand (som nu var täckt med snö)som han aldrig hade sett förut.

Hur hittade du set här stället, undrade han och tittade förvånat på Sirius.

- Ee, Fick Sirius fram.

- Det var inte jag som hittade det

- Nehe vem var det då, undrade Han och tittade förväntansfullt på Sirius

- Det var Erica, svarade Sirius samtidigt som han rodnade lätt.

- Jasså, svarade han och flinade.

- Vänta, du ha inte sätt det bästa än, sa Sirius som absolut ville byta samtals ämne fort.

- Kolla in det här du, sa Sirius och tryckte på en sten som låg intill isen.

Det var som om isen öppnade sig intill strandkanten som en grotta.

- Gästerna först, sa Sirius och viftade med handen mot "grotthålet" som hade uppstått i isen.

James började långsamt gå närmare "öppningen" tillslut så hade han ena foten på vattnet som hade gömt sig under isen utan att bli det minsta blöt.

Han kollade snett på Sirius och tog ett steg till och ett till, tillslut kom han in till ett runt lagom stort rum som var omringat av vatten, det var som en luftbubbla nere i vattnet, under isen.

I rummet fanns en röd sammets soffa bredvid så stod det en bokhylla, i mitten var det ett bord med två röda ljus mitt på och två stolar runt om och i ett av hörnen så stod det ett litet kylskåp som innehöll massa olika rätter och drycker.

– det här är perfekt, sa han och kollade på Sirius som hade kommit in efter honom.

– ja det är inte så dåligt, svarade Sirius och kollade på fiskarna som simmade runt uppe i taket.

– Lilly kommer att älska det, Sa han och kollade på klockan.

- Oj, jag måste gå och byta om.

- Okej, Svarade Sirius när de följdes ut ur "is/vattengrottan".

- Tack så mycket, sa han när de kom ut ur "grottan" och gav Sirius en vänskaplig dunk i ryggen.

- Det var så lite, svarade Sirius och log.

- Hej då, sa han och började jogga upp mot skolan han skulle möta Lilly om en halv timma, han hade helt glömt bort tiden när han var nere i "grottan".

**Lilly:**

- Tycker du att jag har börjat bli fet, Frågade hon Marilyn som låg och läste The Daily Profet medans hon granskade sig själv i spegeln.

- Nee, Svarade Marilyn fast Lilly hörde tvekan i hennes röst.

- Åhå blir den här bra, Suckade Lilly fram när hon granskade sig i spegeln.

Hon hade en grön lagom lång klänning med axelband gjorda av silvriga pärlor, ett par silver örhängen och ett silvrigt halsband. På fötterna tänkte hon ha sina svarta lätt högklackade stövlar.

- Den där ursnygg, Svarade Marilyn och tittade avgudande på Lilly.

- Okej, svarade Lilly som genast hade fått lite mer självförtroende, när hon gick vidare in i badrummet för att hämta sin borste.

**James:**

- Okej vilken ska jag ha, Frågade han Peter Pettigrew en liten kort kille i hans årskurs.

- Den, svarade Peter och pekade på en av skjortorna som han höll upp.

- Tar du smakråd av Pettigrew, undrade Sirius och hånlog när han och Remus kom in i deras sovsal.

- Ja men ni var ju inte här, och vad är det för fel på honom? Svarade James och la ner skjortorna på sängen.

- Nä då inge, Sa han och gick bort mot sitt sängbord

Remus kollade på honom och gav honom en " strunta-i–det" blick.

- Okej vilken ska jag ha? Undrade han och höll upp de tre skjortorna efter ett par minuters tystnad.

- Den, sa alla tre (Sirius, Remus och Peter) med en mun och pekade på varsin skjorta.

- Oh, suckade James och la ner två skjortor på sängen medans han granskade en enkel vit skjorta som han nu hade i handen.

- Jag tar nog den här, Svarade han och la ner den på sängen medans han la ner de andra i kofferten.

- Han ryckte av sig sin lite förstora t-shirt och ryckte på sig skjortan och började knäppa knapparna.

- Varför stannar ni över julen då, Frågade han hans tre kompisar.

- Du vet varför jag stannar, Svarade Sirius med dyster röst och tog upp en av sina böcker från golvet.

- Ja mina föräldrar ska åka i väg för att åka skidor med några kompisar och jag vet inte hur de skulle reagera på den här varulvsgrejen, Svarade Remus och små log.

- Du då Peter, undrade han och knäppte den sista knappen på skjortan.

- jag ville inte bara inte åka hem, svarade Peter och satte sig på sin säng.

- Okej, svarade han och försökte platta till håret lite framför spegeln.

- Äsch jag går nog nu, Sa han efter några tappra försök.

- Okej, lycka till, Svarade Sirius och smålog när James lämnade rummet.


	9. Chapter 9 Slutet på det som nyss börjat

Kapitel 9. Slutet på det som nyss börjat.

**Lilly: **

- Okej hur ser jag ut?? Frågade hon sin kompis Marilyn

- Du ser strålande ut, Svarade Marilyn.

- Säkert? Undrade hon och granskade sig i golvspegeln.

- Ja, skynda dig nu annars kommer du försent!, Svarade Marilyn och reste sig upp från hennes säng.

- Önska mig lycka till, Sa hon när de skiljdes åt vid porträtthålet. Hon skulle möta James i entréhallen om 5 minuter.

Hon skyndade sig lite ner för de stora trapporna, när hon närmade sig Entréhallen så saktade hon ner lite hon var nästan framme när hennes fot ramlade rakt ner i ett falskt trappsteg " piss också" Hon drog upp trollstaven ur sin handväska och mumlade "Reparo" mot sin vänstra klack som hade gått av sedan försökte hon dra upp foten det var helt omöjligt " vad skulle hon göra nu".

**James:**

Han kollade ner på sitt ambands ur klockan var 3 minuter över sex. "hon borde vara här nu" tänkte han. Han kollade upp mot trappan med förhoppningar om att se henne stå där men det gjorde hon inte.

Han väntade 5, 10,20,35 minuter innan han började gå upp mot uppehållsrummet.

"Varför kom hon inte" undrade han. Då slog det honom, han tog en genväg till uppehållsrummet "hon kanske hade missuppfattat han och väntade på honom där?"

tänkte han och småsprang den korta genvägen som han, Sirius, Remus och Peter hade hittat under deras tredje år.

- Marilyn har du sett Lilly? Undrade han när han hade kommit in i uppehållsrummet.

- Ne skulle inte hon vara med dig? Svarade Marilyn och tittade på honom förvånat.

- Joo men hon kom aldrig ner till entréhallen, Svarade han.

- Men hon lämnade ju uppehållsrummet i god tid, Svarade Marilyn med orolig röst.

- Tänk om det har hänt något?

- Kom vi måste hitta henne, Svarade han och närmade sig porträtthålet.

- Okej, svarade Marilyn och följde med fast man hörde tvekan i hennes röst.

**Lilly:**

- Lilly?

- James? Undrade hon och vände på över kroppen.

- Nee, jag är Terry från din årskurs, Svarade Terry

- Vilket elevhem går du i, Undrade hon medans hon granskade honom från topp till tå.

- Ravenclaw, Svarade Terry och stoppade nervöst tummarna i fickorna.

- Det ser ut som du behöver lite hjälp, Fortsatte han efter ett par minuters tystnad.

- Lite hjälp, skämtade hon

- Vänta lite då, svarade Terry och gick närmare henne samtidigt som han log ett skarmigt leende.

- Okej på tre så trycker du ifrån med andra foten okej? Nu tittade han rakt in i hennes djupa gröna ögon.

- Okej, svarade hon och bröt ögon kontakten.

- Ett. ,två, tre! Sa Terry och rykte upp henne så att hon hamnade i hans famn.

- Tack, Svarade hon och log fortfarande i hans grepp.

- Lilly? Det var James som stod i toppen av trappan han kollade argt på henne till Terry.

- James det är inte som du tror, Svarade hon och började gå imot honom.

- Nehe vad ska jag tro då?? Jag springer runt i hela skolan och letar efter dig och när jag hittar dig så står du och ålar på Mckinsey? Svarade James argt och började gå där ifrån.

- James! Ropade hon och sprang i kapp honom.

- Om du bara lät mig förklara!

- Nej, det är slut okej! Röt James åt henne och fortsatte gå mot uppehållsrummet.

- Jag är ledsen Lilly, Sa Terry bakom henne samtidigt som han la en hand på hennes axel.

- Låt mig bara vara, Svarade hon gråtandes och sprang iväg.


	10. Chapter 10 Överraskningen

Kapitel 10 Överraskningen 

**Lilly:**

- Lilly? Hon kände igen rösten den tillhörde Marilyn.

Lilly satt inne i ett av flicktoalett båsen hon hade varit där inne i runt 3 timmar nu.

Hon stönade, hon orkade verkligen inte prata med någon nu hon kände sig illamående.

- Lilly, där är du jag har letat överallt efter dig! Sa Marilyn efter att hon hade öppnat båset.

- Jag tror jag e sjuk, Fick Marilyn till svar innan Lilly spydde rakt på golvet framför hennes fötter.

- Kom vi måste få upp dig till Madame Pomfrey, svarade Marilyn och kollade på den nu bleka Lilly.

- Okej, svarade hon och stödde sig mot kanten för att sedan resa sig upp.

När hon väl stod på ostadiga ben så hjälpte Marilyn henne upp till Sjukhusflygeln.

- Så sitt här, sa Marilyn och hjälpte Lilly att sätta sig ner på en av sängarna.

- Madame Pomfrey, Fortsatte Marilyn och knackade på dörren som ledde till Poppys rum.

- Vad är det, Undrade Madame Pomfrey som hade kommit ut införd i sin nattkappa.

- Jag tror Lilly e sjuk, svarade Marilyn och sneglade åt hennes håll.

- Jaja vänta så ska jag titta på henne, svarade Madame Pomfrey och började gå mot Lillys säng.

- Du är inte sjuk, svarade Madame Pomfrey efter ett par minuters genomgång

- Det här är bara en del av graviditeten, fortsatte hon och gick tillbaka till skåpet med hennes verktyg.

- AV VAD! skrek Lilly och Marilyn med en mun.

- Graviditeten, Har inte James berättat, svarade Madame Pomfrey och slog händerna för munnen.

- Nej det har han inte, svarade hon och kände sig ännu argare på James

- Jo jag märkte det när du var här senast fast då var du ju medvetslös.

- Och jag förstod att du och James var tillsammans för han var här hela tiden och var väldigt orolig för dig och så, så jag berättade det för honom, först blev det som en chock men sedan blev han glad och så frågade han mig om han kunde få berätta det för dig sedan när du vaknade.

- Och jag gick med på det, är du säker att James inte har sagt något, svarade Poppy och kollade på henne.

- 100 säker, svarade Lilly.

Efter ett par minuters tystnad så gick det upp för henne:

Det var det han tänkte berätta ikväll, det var det han ville att vi skulle fira

- Åå jag känner mig som en idiot, svarade hon och slängde sig bakåt på sängen.

- Men eftersom det inte är något fel på dig så är det väll bäst att ni ger er tillbaka till erat elevhem, fick Lilly till svar.

- Okej, kommer du Lilly, svarade Marilyn och reste på sig från sängen mitt i mot Lilly.

- Vad ska jag göra nu då, sa hon och kollade desperat på Marilyn när Madame Pomfrey stängt dörrarna efter dem.

- Ja fråga inte mig, svarade Marilyn när de började gå mot uppehållsrummet.

-Senare uppe i Deras sovsal:

- Vad gör du, Undrade Marilyn som satt på sin säng och la en Patiens med en mugglar kortlek.

- Skriver ett brev till Alice, svarade Lilly och la till den sista meningen.

- Hon ögade igenom brevet:

_Heej Alice!_

_Hoppas ni mår bra! (bebis inräknad)_

_Själv mår jag skapligt._

_Det är slut mellan mig och James nu, tyvärr kommer inte detta lägligt för…_

_Hur ska jag förklara det här…_

_Jag är gravid i andra månaden._

_Annars är det mesta ganska normalt, det är bara jag och Marilyn här från våran sovsal kvar._

_Men vi överlever ___

_Kommer du med tidiga eller sena tåget tillbaka?_

_Puss & Kram Lilly och Lillen 3_

Hon la ner brevet i ett kuvert och la sedan ner det på sitt sängbord.

- Kan jag låna henne? undrade Lilly och gick fram till Marilyns uggla.

- Ja visst, Svarade Marilyn och log.

Hon tog ugglan, knöt fast brevet runt ena benet och släppte ut den i natten.


	11. Chapter 11 Lappar och Gapskratt

Kapitel 11 Lappar och Gapskratt 

Dagarna gick och Lilly och James hade inte sagt ett ord till varandra på två veckor, nu hade vårterminen börjat och Professor Ripley öppnade precis klassrumsdörren, de skulle ha sin första lektion i försvar mot svartkonster för terminen.

**James**:

- Tyst Mrs Dawson, började Ripley och ställde sig bakom sitt skrivbord.

- Den här terminen så ska ni ta eran futtexamen i Trollkonst så jag förväntar mig att ni kommer vara extra uppmärksamma den sista tiden framöver.

James sneglade bak på Lilly hon satt och revsönder en bit pergament och tog fram sin fjäderpenna och skrev snabbt ner ett par ord och kastade den sedan till honom.

Han öppnade lappen som inne höll fyra ord

"Jag vet om det"

Han vände på lappen och skrev hastigt ner "vad?" och räckte den tillbaka till Lilly.

"Tror du fortfarande att jag tror, att jag har gått upp i vikt!" Fick han till svar någon minut senare.

"men hur…?" rafsade han ner och kastade lappen bak till Lilly.

Lilly ögade igenom lappen och skrev sedan:

"Poppy berättade det"

Han suckade och drog handen genom håret när professor Ripley kom fram till honom,

- Vad e det här då, Frågade han och böjde sig ner mot golvet och tog upp en liten lapp som var av på hälften.

Kärleksbrev, fortsatte han och nu tittade hela klassen åt deras håll några satt och fnittrade andra bara viskade.

Prof. Ripley läste lappen och sa sedan:

- Jag viste inte att du brydde dig så mycket om vikten Mr Potter, sa Prof. Ripley alldeles för högt så hela klassen hörde vart ända ord och alla började gapskratta det skulle inte förvåna honom om dem på andra sidan dörren (som stod på glänt) också hörde det.

Prof. Ripley la ner den halva lappen på hans bänk och gick tillbaka med ett leende på läpparna

Det var halva lappen som Lilly hade skickat,

jag har gått upp i vikt!

Han tog en ny bit Pergament och Skrev hastigt ner "Möt mig vid Gunhilda av Gilmoors staty på tredje våningen vid fyra" och skickade den till Lilly när han var säker på att Ripley inte kollade på honom.

"okej" fick han till svar innan han revsönder lappen i massa små bitar om mumlade renskrubba.

- Vem var lappen ifrån? Undrade Remus trettio minuter senare

- Så du tror inte att de var min?? svarade Han och tittade med lycka på Remus.

- Ne så klart inte, du har aldrig brytt dig om vikten, Svarade Remus och log.

- Men vem skrev den då?

- Lilly, svarade han kort och kollade ner i marken.

- Men varför bryr hon sej så mycket om vikten? Undrade Remus och kollade på honom.

- Det var bara halva lappen, svarade han lika kort och fortsatte stirra mer på stenplattorna.

- Okej, svarade remus och sa inge mer och det var han lättad över.

**Lilly:**

- Ville han träffa dig? Sa Alice och Marilyn med en mun när de satt uppe i deras sov sal efter att lektionerna hade slutat för dagen.

- Jaa, tror ni att det kommer bli bra igen? Undrade hon och gick nervöst runt i det runda rummet.

- Ja det är klart, svarade Marilyn och viftade till med handen.

- Okej jag måste gå nu, svarade hon nervöst och kramade om sina vänner.

- Heej då, svarade de när hon gick ut igenom dörren.

- Hon vände sig om och vinkade innan hon försvann ner mot uppehållsrummet.


	12. Chapter 12 Blixtrande tårar

Kapitel 12: Blixtrande tårar.

**James:**

"vart är hon" tänkte han och kollade ner på sitt armbands ur som stod på tio över fyra.

Han kollade ner igen "kvart över fyra, äsch jag går!" tänkte han och vände på klacken samtidig som han började gå mot gryffindors sällskapsrum.

- James! Hörde han och vände sig tvärt om.

Lilly, mumlade han för sig själv samtidigt som han inte viste i fall han skulle vara glad eller ledsen.

- Förlåt för att jag är försenad jag gick vilse, svarade Lilly och seglade på honom.

- I Mckinseys armar eller? Svarade han surt och vände blicken mot en tavla.

- Ne jag kom hit för att förklara men om du inte tänker lyssna så går jag lika gärna, svarade Lilly och tittade på James som om han hade dödat hennes bästa vän.

- Okej, berätta för mej då! Hur är det att kyssa Mckinsey! Svarade han och höjde rösten.

- Det får du fråga någon annan som har varit med om det eller prova själv, Skrek hon tillbaka och utryckte ordet har lite höge än det andra.

-Det var tyst i några sekunder, han visste inte vad han skulle säga i försvar.

- Varför klängde du i hanns armar när du igentligen skulle träffa mig, Undrade han med lite lugnare ton men den var fortfarande irriterad.

- Om du nu vill veta så fastnade jag i ett falskt trappsteg och kom inte loss så hade inte Terry kommit och hjälpt mig upp så hade jag bara suttigt där, svarade Lilly surt.

- Och hur exakt vet jag att du inte bara har hittat på allt det där? Undrade han med nästan normal ton.

- Vi kan gå och fråga Terry, svarade Lilly och ryckte på axlarna.

- Jaa! vi går och frågar Teddy, svarade han ironiskt och hoppade runt.

- Han kommer vara till lika mycket hjälp som en tennisboll! Han har varit kär i dej i 3 år Lilly!

- Om du inte litar på mig, svarade Lilly som nu var nära gråten

- Så kommer det aldrig att bli nått mellan oss, fortsatte hon och vände på klacken och började springa mot gryffindors uppehållsrum.

**Lilly**:

När hon kom in i sällskapsrummet var det ingen där "alla är säkert och äter" tänkte hon och började gå upp mot sovsalen. När hon väl kommit in så satte hon sig på sängen och grät.

När hon säkert legat där på sängen och gråtit i fem minuter så torkade hon tårarna och gick in badrummet.

Hon öppnade långsamt badrumsskåpet och ryckte loss det tunna bladet från rakhyveln. Sedan satte hon sig ner på toalettlocket och tittade ner på hennes vänstra vita underarm.


	13. Chapter 13 Blod, svett och tårar

Kapitel 13: Blod, svett och tårar

**James:**

Han gled ner längs väggen bredvid en ful staty som föreställde en gammal häxa vid namn Gunhilda.

"vad var det där bra för" tänkte han och drog handen genom håret.

- James?

- Va? Svarade han och kollade runt hörnet, där gick hans tre bästa vänner Sirius, Remus och Peter.

- Jaames?!, ropade de igen, han vände tillbaka huvudet mot den svala stenväggen.

- Där är du ju, utbrast Sirius som hade stannat upp.

- Det är jag medveten om, svarade han och kollade upp på sin kompis.

- Vi har säkert letat efter dig i en timme nu, svarade Sirius och räckte ner sin ena hand.

- Vad har du gjort här nere, undrade Remus och granskade området.

- Jag träffade Lilly, svarade han och tog Sirius hand.

- Du gjorde vad? Svarade Sirius förvånat och släppte hans hand så han nästan dunsade ner på kalla stengolvet igen.

- Jag träffade Lilly, svarade han och borstade bort lite smuts från hans byxor.

- Jag trodde hon aldrig mer skulle prata med dig, svarade Remus.

- Nu kommer hon inte att göra det igen, svarade han och började gå bortåt.

- Varför då? pep Peter fram när de kommit i kapp honom.

Han började berätta om Hans och Lillys gräl medans de gick upp emot uppehållsrummet.

**Lilly:**

Hennes tankar lättade när hon lät det klara röda blodet rinna ner från handleden och bildade en liten pöl i den vita handduken som vilade i hennes knä.

Hon föll en tår.

- Lilly? Var det en svag röst som ropade.

Hon lindade snabbt om handduken runt såret.

- Lilly e du här inne? undrade Alice och knackade på badrumsdörren.

- Hennes skor är här, svarade Marilyn

Hon reste sig upp och torkade av rakbladet medans hon försökte sätta fast det på rakhyveln igen.

- Lilly vad gör du? Undrade Alice och knackade igen.

- Ee… jag kommer snart, svarade hon och tog bort handduken från skåran på armen.

- Okej, svarade Alice

"vad ska jag göra?" tänkte hon och tittade sig desperat runt i rummet och såg en kofta hänga på ena kroken hon ryckte snabbt åt sig koftan som var lite för kort i armarna och tog på sig den sedan låste hon upp badrumsdörren.

- Vad gjorde du här inne igentligen? Undrade Alice och kollade runt medans hennes blick fastnade på en bloddroppe på det vita kakelgolvet.

- Ne då inge speciellt, svarade hon och följde hennes blick.

- Det där är bara från ett skrubbsår, svarade hon och sträckte sig efter lite papper att toka upp det med.

- Lilly! Flämtade Marilyn till och slog händerna för munnen.

- Vad? undrade Lilly och granskade sig själv.

- Ah! flämtade nu Alice till och pekade på hennes underarm.


	14. Chapter 14 Löngnen

Kapitel 14: Lögnen

**Lilly:**

Hon tittade på sina upphetsade vänner och sedan ner på sin under arm innan hon fort drog över koftärmen över såret.

- det är inget, svarade Lilly nervöst

- jaag…, det tog några sekunder

- ramlade, ja juste jag ramlade och råkade skära armen på en vass klippkant, fortsatte hon lite chockad över hennes snabba lögn.

- men…, fick Alice fram och fäste blicken på den lilla bloddroppen som låg oskuldsfullt på golvet.

- Lilly följde hennes blick och försökte komma på en ny lögn.

- det var från såret, stammade hon fram.

- Okej, svarade Marilyn lättat och kollade lite misstänktsammt runt i rummet och på Lilly som om hon tvivlade lite på Lillys ord.

- Så ska vi gå? undrade Lilly lite för upphetsat.

- Men hur gick det mellan dig och James då? Undrade Alice spänt när de tre flickorna kommit ut från det lilla badrummet.

- Ja, Hur gick det? Frågade Marilyn förväntansfullt och satte sig ner på hennes säng.

- Inge bra, svarade Lilly och la ner sin trollstav på sängbordet.

- Men… vad hände? Undrade Alice med nerstämd ton och dunsade ner på Lillys säng.

- Han trodde inte på mig nu heller, svarade hon.

**James:**

- Se till att fixa det där slagträt till på lördag då vi ska möta Slytherin, ropade han efter en av sin slagmen efter deras träningspass.

- Det här är nog det bästa lag som Gryffindor har haft på länge, sa Sirius när han och Remus kom ner och mötte honom efter träningen.

- Tack, svarade han ganska nerstämt .

- Men Tagghorn vad är det? undrade Remus och kollade på James.

- De… han tvekade lite innan han svarade

- Det är Lilly.

- Vad är det med henne? frågade Sirius

- Men det är det här med barnet och vi pratar ju inte ens med varandra! svarade han olyckligt och tittade upp på Sirius och Remus.

- Ja men det löser sej nog ska du se ni hittar tillbaka till varandra innan påsken ska du se, svarade Remus och viftade med handen som om det var världens enklaste sak.

- Det är en vecka dit, svarade han och kollade på Remus som han var tokig.

- På tal om påsk det betyder påsklov, sa Sirius glatt och kollade på sina vänner.

- Lov och lov vet jag inte vi kommer att behöva den tiden till att plugga, svarade Remus och såg hur glädjen rann av Sirius.

- Men vi får nog tid med lite lov ska du se, svarade James och tittade på Sirius.

- Mm det har du nog säkert rätt i, svarade Sirius men lät inte speciellt gladare.

- Kom vi skyndar oss in, svarade Remus när en kastvind slet tag i dem.


	15. Chapter 15 Trolldryckslektionen

Kapitel.15: Trolldryckslektionen 

**Lilly:**

- Jag kan inte förstå mej på honom! Skrek Marilyn ut.

- Marilyn lugna dig, Svarade Alice och kollade nervöst runt i rummet.

- Men vad händer nu då? frågade Alice efter att Marilyn hade lugnat ner sig lite.

- Jag vet inte, svarade hon och dunsade ner på sängen.

**James:**

- Kom nu jag vill inte komma försent till prof. Snigelhorns lektion, sa han och kollade på Sirius som höll på att proppa in en macka i munnen.

- Jag är klar, svarade Remus och la besticken på talriken innan den försvann och ersättes av en ny skinande talrik.

- Är du klar tramptass? Frågade han och kollade på Sirius som precis hade svalt sista tuggan på hans macka.

- Mm, mumlade Sirius fram medans han svalde den sista klunken av mjölk ur hans glas.

- Kom då, svarade han och reste sig upp från bänken vid gryffindor – bordet.

- Potter, Black, Lupin ni är sena, sa prof. Snigelhorn när de kom inrusande in i trolldrycksklassrummet.

- Förlåt, svarade Remus när de tre pojkarna satte sig längst bak i klassrummet.

**Lilly och James:**

- Som jag sa, började snigelhorn medans han sneglade bort mot de tre pojkarna längst bak.

- I dag ska ni få jobba parvis…

- Och jag bestämmer, Fortsatte han för att stoppa vågen av ljud som hade brytigt ut.

- Okej, fortsatte han och tog upp en pergament rulle från sitt skrivbord.

- Mr Black (Sirius) och Mrs Stewart (Erica), Mr Mckinsey (Terry) och Mrs Divan(Alice), Mr Potter och Mrs Evens.

Deras blickar möttes för ett ögonblick men slets lika fort som de mött varandra.

- Mr Lupin(Remus) och Mrs Dinéers (Marilyn), fortsatte snigelhorn tills alla var indelade.

När sedan alla lyfte på sig för att hitta sin partner så gick Lilly fram till Professor Snigelhorn.

- Sir? Frågade Lilly

- Ja Lilly, svarade han och tittade storögt på Lilly.

- Jag undrade bara om jag och Potter… hon stannade upp och gav James en kall blick.

- Kunde få sitta i storasalen? Fortsatte hon och sitt charmiga leende mot Prof. Snigelhorn.

- Självklart med en sådan mönster elev… babblade snigelhorn på och James gav Lilly en "ska-vi-inte-gå" blick.

- Tack professorn, avbröt Lilly honom och smet ut genom dörren med James.

- Varför kom ni försent? Frågade Lilly när de hade gått en bit.

- Du vet vi var ute med några tjejer från Ravenclaw, svarade han och kollade ner på Lilly.

- Aha, svarade Lilly ganska nerstämt

- Ne då jag skoja bara, tramptass var lite segstartad, fortsatte han skämtligt.

- Okej svarade hon lite lyckligare.

-De fortsatte under tystnad, " gud vad hon är het" tänkte han samtidigt som Lilly funderade på om hon skulle prata om deras förhållande eller skulle han bara bli upprörd.

När de kom in i storasalen så var den nästan helt tom förutom några Slytherin elever som satt och viskade i kanten av Slytherinbordet.

De satte sig i mitten av Gryffindorbordet och började plocka ut ingredienserna ur väskorna.

- Hur går det med Terry då? Frågade han och sneglade på Lily över kitteln som han efter några desperata försök lyckades få en eld under.

- Det har aldrig varit något mellan mig och Terry och kommer aldrig att bli, svarade hon irriterat

- Okej svarade han lugnt och slog upp deras trolldrycksbok.

Efter några minuters tystnad, hackande och läsande tog Lilly mod till sig och frågade:

- Har du varit med någon efter mig?


	16. Chapter 16 Aldeles för mycket vätska!

Kapitel 16:Aldeles för mycket vätska!

**James:**

Ett tag satt de bara och stirrade rakt in i varandras ögon, man kunde tyda längtan, det enda som hördes de få sekunderna var sprakandet från elden som lekte under den svarta kitteln och få enstaka, otydliga ord från Slytherin eleverna.

ingen, svarade han och vände snabbt ner blicken på hans muskulösa bröst som doldes under skolklädnaden, allt för att inte möta hennes blick.

Efter ännu några sekunder tittade han upp och mötte hennes blick, till hans glädje såg han att hon log, Lilly Evans log mot honom igen. Hans bröst fylldes av en pirrande glädje

Skulle allt bli bra igen?

**Lilly:**

- Vi kanske ska börja arbeta, sa hon snabbt och bröt ögonkontakten som hon och James hade bundit.

- A, visst, svarade han och vände blicken ner i boken.

Tillägg sedan älvvingar, doxyägg och rör om tre varav motsols, mumlade hon för sig själv samtidigt som hon hackade de torkade trollsländorna.

Så, fortsatte hon medans hon tog upp sleven från vätskan i kitteln

- Kan jag göra något? Frågade James och log osäkert.

Jaa… svarade hon lite överraskad över att han frågat.

- Du kan pressa ut vätskan ur de där flygande sjöhästarna.

- Okeej, svarade James och pressade långsamt ut den gula vätskan ur sjöhästen med avsmak.

- Här har du, sa James och räckte henne en liten kristallflaska med vätskan.

- Tack svarade hon och var beredd att ta imot flaskan när James släppte den en bråkdels sekund för tidigt så flaskan nuddade vi hennes fingertoppar och slank vidare ner mot träbordet.

- Aa, skrek Lilly till och började andas djupare när flaskan slog i bordet och vätskan flög upp på hennes bröst.

- Jävlar, förlåt mej, utbrast James och hoppade över bordet.

- Här låt mej, sa han fort och började torka bort vätskan från hennes klädnad.

- Tack svarade hon och log någon minut senare när James fått bort vätskan.

- Det var så lite, svarade han och stirrade in i hennes mossgröna ögon.

- Nu var deras huvuden inte långt ifrån varandra.

" kyss mig då" tänkte hon

"ska jag eller blir det bara ännu mer fel" tänkte han samtidigt som han vände bort huvudet.

- vi kanske ska börja gå tillbaka, fick James fram

- joo det vore kanske bäst, svarade Lilly lika nervöst och började hälla upp den halft färdiga trolldrycken i en kristallflaska.

- De gick tillbaka till klassrummet under tystnad och kom precis in i tid.

- Där är ni ju, utbrast snigelhorn när de kom in i klassrummet.

- Jag började just undra.


	17. Chapter 17 Händelsen

Kapitel 17: Händelsen

**Lilly:**

- Nå vad hände? Undrade Marilyn nyfiket

- Vad? Svarade Lilly oskyldigt.

- Ni måste väll i alla fall ha pratat med varandra?! Frågade Alice minst lika nyfiket som Marilyn.

- Okeej jag ska berätta lugna er lite, svarade hon och hånlog åt sina kompisar.

- Först gick vi bort mot storasalen…

- Och sedan tappade han flaskan och allt skvätte upp på mig men då skulle han hjälpa till att torka upp och så kysste vi nästan varandra, avslutade Lilly och log.

- Ni gjorde vad? Skrek båda ut med en mun innan de fortsatte fnittrande till en mer avlägsen plats.

- Joo… vi kysstes nästan, svarade Lilly och rodnade.

- Iii, skrek båda ut och kramade om henne så att några förskräckta förstaårs elever rusade där ifrån.

- Och så sa han att han inte hade varit med någon efter mig, ropade hon tyst ut och log, hon kände att det var länge sedan hon var så här lycklig.

**James:**

- Nåå ska ni stanna på lovet? Undrade Remus och kollade runt i sovsalen.

- Japp, svarade Sirius och sneglade på James.

- Jag vet inte, svarade James och rotade runt lite i kofferten.

- Jag hörde att Lilly inte skulle stanna, sa Remus och vände sig mot sin koffert.

- Jag vet fortfarande inte, svarade James fast mer dystert än förra gången.

- Du då måntand, frågade Sirius och kastade sig ner på sängen.

- Vad?

- Stannar du? Undrade Sirius och satte sig upp.

- Nepp jag åker hem, svarade Remus.

- Okeej, svarade Sirius lika dystert som James.

- Nää nu är jag vrålhungrig, utbrast Sirius efter ett par minuters tystnad

- Vi går ner och äter!

- Okeej, svarade James och stängde sin koffert.

**Lilly**:

- God natt, ropade Lilly tyst i deras nu mörka sovsal.

- God natt, svarade de andra men en mun.

- Mm, mumlade Marilyn som nästan somnat.

Innan Lilly fördes med som sina vänner, bort och in i drömmen så låg hon länge och tänkte på James och bebisen och om hon och James aldrig skulle bli tillsammans igen, skulle han då lämna hela ansvaret till henne eller skulle de skicka runt barnet som om det var post.

Tillslut dränkte tankarna henne och hon föll i en djup sömn.

**James:**

- heej då, sa James till Remus och dunkade honom vänskapligt i ryggen.

- Mitt lilla pälsproblem.

- Heej då, svarade Remus och vinkade å dem när han och Peter Pettigrew hoppade in i vagnen.

- Kommer du tagghorn? Frågade Sirius och kollade frågade på James.

men James lyssnade inte han hade blicken fäst åt ett annat håll, på Lilly.

**Lilly:**

- heej då, sa Lilly och kramade om Marilyn.

- Är du säker på att du klarar dig själv här då? Frågade Alice och kramade om henne.

- Jag får väll hänga med Missnöjd Myrtel, svarade hon skämtligt och stoppade ner händerna i byxfickorna.

- Vi ses efter lovet, svarade Lilly och log när hon och Alice hoppade upp i vagnen.

Men precis innan såg hon upp på James och log.

**James:**

- Hallå James! Ropade Sirius för tredje gången innan han reagera.

- Vad? Frågade han.

- S K A V I G Å U P P T I L L S L O T T E T? frågade Sirius långsamt.

- Aa visst, svarade James och kollade efter vagnarna som rullade ner över grusvägen mot Hogsmede.

- Kom nu, sa Sirius och tog tag i hans arm och drog honom upp till slottet.

- Vi kan gå upp till uppehållsrummet, sa James när de kom in i entréhallen.

- Okeej, svarade Sirius och började gå upp för trappan.

När de suttit i uppehålls rummet i någon timme så knastrade det till och Professor McGonagalls röst eka i hela rummet.

_Alla elever ombedes att samlas i storasalen genast!!_

- Kom då, Sa James och tittade på Sirius.

De följdes åt ner till stora salen och satte sig vid främre delen av gryffindorbordet.

De såg att Dumbeldore kom in i salen helt vit i ansiktet, han ställde sig framför lärarbordet och alla tystnade genast.

- För första gången i hela hogwarts Historia har nu Hogwartsexpressen spårat ur!


	18. Chapter 18 Hogsmed

Kapitel 18. Hogsmed  
James:  
- Va?! utbrast Sirius chockat så att några vände blicken och kollade snett åt deras håll.  
James kände att hans frukost var på väg upp igen, " vad händer du då?" tänk om bebisen eller Lilly är döda eller båda två, han kände hur det brände bakom ögonlocken, men han tänker inte gråta.  
- Tyvärr måste jag meddela att hittills har de hittat 7 stycken döda. Vi meddelar den slutliga dödssiffran senare, och angående alla andra har de skickats till St.Mungus för undersökning, Fortsatte Dumbledore mycket tyst och sorgset.  
James kände hur färgen i hans ansikte rann av honom och magen vände sig.  
Några hade dött, tänk om det var Lilly, Remus, Alice eller någon i hans Quiddich lag eller någon annan i Gryffindor.  
En känsla av oro steg inom honom.  
Ingen sa ett ord på hela kvällen fast ibland kunde man höra någon mumla god natt till sina kompisar, men annars hördes inte ett knyst.  
- Jag tror jag går och lägger mej, mumlade James fram och reste sig från fåtöljen som vilade framför brasan i Gryffindor tornet.  
- Okeej jag kommer snart, mumlade Sirius till svars och fortsatte att stirra in i brasan.  
James ryckte av sig T-shirten och ålade av sig Jeansen och drog på sig pyjamasen innan han hoppade ner till sängs.  
Hur länge han än vred och vände så kunde han inte somna. Efter någon timma gick han ner till Uppehållsrummet för att se vart Sirius var, men det var inte en kotte i uppehållsrummet.  
James skyndade sig upp till sovsalen igen,   
- Vart är den nu då? Sa han till sig själv och slängde sig på sin koffert och började riva ut innehållet. Men den fanns ingenstans. Han satte sig ner på sängen och började fundera när de hade använt den senast…

Tillbakablick:  
- Skynda nu han kommer, han är i korridoren runt hörnet! ropade Remus nervöst.  
- Jag kommer, jag kommer, svarade Sirius och sprang bort mot James och Remus som stod och tryckte bakom ett stort skynke.

"Verkligheten":  
"juste" tänkte han och Tittade desperat runt i rummet "vart hade de lagt den sedan?"  
- Ja, skrek han ut och kastade sig på Remus säng där låg den, Marodörkartan.  
Han slet genast upp den och började genast leta efter Sirius.  
Det tog inte så lång tid innan han hittade den lilla flygande Pergament biten med "Sirius Black" skrivet på, han var på väg in i Statyn av pukelhäxan som leder till Hogsmed på sjunde våningen.  
Av ren nyfikenhet så ryckte han snabbt på sig ett par mjukisbyxor och en Munkjacka över pyjamasen innan han ryckte med sig kartan och onsynlighetsmanteln och satte efter Sirius.  
När han kom fram till statyn så mumlade han tyst lösenordet och kröp in igenom hålet.  
När han hade nått sitt slutmål, Godisbaronens källare så smög han upp för den lilla trätrappan som ledde upp till butiken.  
När han väl kom fram till dörren som ledde ut till mörkret så var den låst, "hur ska jag nu komma ut?" tänkte han och satte sig ner på golvet och lutade sig mot en hylla som genast rasade ner på golvet med allt som vilade ovanpå.  
Han hörde hur någon muttrade på våningen över och sedan hur en dörr slog upp.  
Han reste sig panikslaget upp och skyndade sig bort mot trätrappan.  
När han väll kommit fram till trappan hörde han hur någon började gå ner för trappan på våningen över.  
Han nästan sprang ner för trappan och när han kommit ner så snubblade han till och ramlade pladask ner på magen "Nu kommer de hitta mej" tänkte han.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Det blev bara James den här gången efter som Lilly är "Tågmänniska" hihi, blir nog mest James i nästa också men det gör nog inget.

Och nu hoppas jag att ni skriver många komentarer... 


	19. Chapter 19 Olyckliga Sorger

Kapitel 19. Jord och tårar  
Det tog inte lång tid innan James var uppe på benen igen han slängde upp luckan och hoppade ner i det lilla hålet och landade på sidan av foten, han föll ihop ner på den mörka jordytan. Han försökte resa sig upp men det gick inget bra.  
Han tog tag i den jordiga väggen och stängde luckan innan han ramlade ihop igen ovanför honom hörde man svaga steg han grep snabbt tag i onsynlighetsmanteln och kastade den över sig.  
Med en smäll så rycktes luckan upp och ett ganska fult mans ansikte stirrade ner på honom men han rörde inte en min utan stängde luckan igen.  
James rörde sig inte förens han hörde dörren på högsta våningen smällde igen.  
Han försökte resa sig upp igen men ramlade ihop lika lätt som förut, han kunde inte stödja på sin vänstra fot.  
Han tog tag i den jordiga vägen och med hjälp av sin högra fot så flyttade han sig långsamt framåt.  
Efter runt en halvtimma satte han sig ner på marken för att vila. Han lutade sig mot den kalla jordväggen och föll in i en djup sömn.  
Han vaknade långsamt kände att han konstigt nog låg välding bekvämt. Han kollade runt lite och kände genast igen den stora sjukhusflygeln.  
Han reste sig långsamt upp och blinka till några gånger så att ögonen skulle vänja sig vid det starka ljuset som strömmade in från de stora fönstrerna.  
Längre bort såg han Madame Pomfrey rota runt i några skåp. Han vände mot fönstret igen och kollade ner mot skolgården, det var en perfekt vårdag.  
- Jaså du har vaknat, Sa Madame Pomfrey och skyndade bort mot hans säng.  
- Vad hände? Hur hamnade jag här? Undrade han och kollade frågande på henne.  
- Unge Mr Black kom in med dig i morse, svarade hon och tog hans puls.  
- Vad sa han då? Fortsatte James att fråga, han fick lite skuldkänslor " tänk om han hade berättat".  
- Han sa att han hittade dig tillräckligt nerkyld ute vid sjön, svarade hon och tog tempen på honom.  
- Du får gå här ifrån i kväll men du måste ta det lugnt, du har fått en lätt hjärnskakning, svarade hon och gick mot sitt rum.  
- Okeej, mumlade han tillsvars och väntade på att hon hade stängt dörren efter sig, då han snabbt ryckte åt sig mjukis byxor och tog fram tvillingspegeln.  
- Sirius Black, mumlade han och kastade oroliga blickar mot Madame Pomfrey´s rum.  
Efter några sekunder dök Sirius huvud upp i spegeln. James hörde någon snyfta i bakgrunden.  
-Var är du? Frågade James nyfiket och försökte se vem som var med Sirius.  
- Med Marilyn i uppehållsrummet, hur mår du? Frågade han och såg bekymrad ut.  
- Bara bra, svarade James och log.  
- Okej jag tror Marilyn har något att berätta, svarade Sirius osäkert.  
- Men ni kan komma hit jag får inte gå här ifrån, svarade James.  
- Okej, svarade Sirius dystert och avslutade samtalet.  
– Hej, sa James glatt när de kom in genom dörren men han tystnade genast när han såg deras ansikten  
– Vad har hänt? Undrade han och rusade upp ur sängen och hjälpte Marilyn att sätta sig på sängen bredvid.  
– Jag tror du behöver sitta ner, det kan komma som en chock, svarade Sirius och satte sig bredvid den snyftande Marilyn.  
- E jag hörde när Prof. Mcgonagall och prof. Dumbledore pratade och de… hon avbröt sig mitt i meningen och brast i gråt.  
– Jag vet att det är jobbigt men du måste försöka, han måste få veta det, sa Sirius tröstsamt och la armen på Marilyns axlar

- Joo det är såå här att jag hörde när prof. Mcgonagall och prof. Dumbledore pratade och…, hon stannade upp mitt i meningen och tog några djupa andetag för att lugna ner sig lite.  
James kastade en orolig blick på Sirius innan Marilyn tog ett andetag för att fortsätta,  
- De sa att det var en… en gravid kvinna som har dött.  
Hon ramlade ihop på Sirius axel och brast i gråt.  
James satt på sängen och bara stirra ut genom fönstret. Han kunde inte tro det Lilly kunde vara död!  
- ja a g kan behöva vara lite för mej själv ett tag, stammade han fram och la sig ner i sängen.  
- Kom, viskade Sirius till Marilyn och hjälpte henne upp från sängen.  
James låg och lyssnade tills han inte hörde Marilyns snyftningar längre.  
James tillbringade de fyra timmar han tvingades att var kvar i sjukhusflygeln och hos Madame Pomfrey med att ligga i sin säng och stirra upp på mönstrerna som var fint utskärda i taket.  
- Du kan gå nu, sa Madame Pomfrey och la fram hans kläder på en stol och drog fram skynket.  
- Okeej, svarade James dystert och drog av sig pyjamasen  
- Oh juste dem som klarade sig utan skador kommer hit ikväll, svarade hon sedan och gick in på sitt rum igen.  
- James borde ha blivigt glad över det men istället blev han bara mer orolig. Tänk om Lilly eller Remus inte dök upp… han skyndade sig upp till uppehållsrummet för att berätta för Sirius och Marilyn. Men när han kom fram var de inte där, han gick fram till en sjätte-års elev som spelade Jagare i Gryffindors Quiddich lag,  
- Vet du vart Sirius och Marilyn är? Frågade han  
- Jag tror att de är uppe i eran sovsal, svarade han och vände blicken mot brasan igen.  
- Okeej tack, svarade James och hoppade vartannat steg upp för trappan. När han kom upp för trappan så ryckte han till i handtaget, men det var låst.  
- Alohomora, mumlade han och låset klickade till.  
- Heej, sa han misstänksamt och kollade runt i rummet, Sirius hade bytt tröja och Marilyns axelband hade åkt ner på hennes axel och båda var ovanligt rufsiga i håret.  
- Heej, svarade Sirius och försökte platta till håret.  
- Vad har ni gjort då? Frågade han Sirius och blängde ilsket på honom.  
- Inget speciellt, svarade båda två och försökte se oskyldiga ut.  
- Vet ni att några kommer hit idag, från tåget alltså, sa James och kollade på de andra två.  
- Joo vi hörde det, svarade Sirius och log mot Marilyn, hon log tillbaka.  
- Du Sirius , jag kan inte få prata med dig i enrum? Frågade James och kollade menande på Sirius.  
- Visst, svarade Sirius osäkert.  
- Du är min bästa vän och så, sa James när de hade gått ut från sovsalen.  
- Men vad tänker du med igentligen!  
- Har du i över huvudtaget tänkt på Erica, du vet din Flickvän!? frågade James och kollade strängt på Sirius.  
- Joo, det är klart jag har, svarade han och James såg hur hans ögon tårfylldes.  
- Hon är ju också gravid! Röt han.  
James blev helt stum.  
- och du vet den där natten när jag gick till Hogsmede då försökte jag bara att få tag i henne! och… såå köpte jag den här, svarade han och kastade över en liten sammets ask till James som fångade den.  
- De.. den är jätte fin, svarade James och beundrade den lilla ringen som låg mitt i asken uppe på en liten blå sammetskudde.  
- Tack, svarade Sirius och lugnade ner sig lite.  
James var ganska chockad över Sirius beteende.  
Han hade aldrig fått ett sådant utbrott förut.  
- Vi kanske ska gå in till Marilyn igen, sa James och öppnade dörren.  
Efter någon timma följdes de tre åts ner mot entréhallen för att välkomna sina nära och kära från tågkraschen.  
De stod och väntade i runt 10 minuter innan någon ropade:  
- där kommer de, där kommer de!!  
Sirius, Marilyn och James sträckte på sig för att se bättre.  
In kom massvis av elever som de inte kände igen, " vart är de", tänkte James och kollade runt i folksamlingen.  
- Heej på er, hörde de någon säga bakom dem de vände sig snabbt om.  
- Remus! Utbrast de och kramade om honom.  
De väntade i några minuter till och så dök Alice och Frank upp bredvid dem.  
- Vart är Lilly? Frågade James Alice oroligt.  
- Jag vet inte hon var inte på samma avdelning som mej, svarade Alice och kollad ut i folksamlingen.  
Folksamlingen bröt långsamt samman och de flesta gick in i storasalen för att äta middag.  
James skyndade fram till Prof. Mcgonagall.  
- Har du sett Lilly? Frågade han lätt panikslaget.  
- Nej tyvärr Mr Potter, svarade hon  
- Men oroa dig inte de kommer fler i övermorgon, då kommer dem med inte så alvarliga skador, fortsatte hon och vände sig sedan till en förtvivlad förstaårs elev.  
- Hon finns ingenstans, sa James sorgset till sina kompisar.

* * *

Nu skulle jag bli väldigt glad ifall alla här provade att trycka på den väldigt intressanta lila knappen här nere

\/ Så kanske ni får ännu ett kapitel ; )


	20. Chapter 20 Fajter och Sorger

Ni får en ledtråd om Lillys öde delade upp kapitlet i två delar men ett får ni nu P

Har det andra klart men väntar kanske till i morgon med det.

Men i alla fall, snälla sluta inte Läsa denna Fic efter det här kapitlet för det händer en grej i nästa som är VÄLDIGT viktig såå snälla sluta inte läsa den!!

* * *

Kapitel 20. Fajter och sorger. 

- Men tänk om hon inte är okeej, sa James oroligt och gick fram och tillbaka framför brasan i uppehållsrummet.

- Ta det lugnt det är hon säkert, svarade Remus som satt i en av fåtöljerna och betraktade honom.

- Kola ner lite Tagghorn annars tar du snart söner golvet, svarade Sirius och klappade på den lilla yta han hade sparat till James på den lilla soffan.

- Jag sov inte en blund inatt, fortsatte han och dunsade ner bredvid Sirius.

- Vadå, tror du någon av oss gjorde det eller, Svarade Sirius och viftade lite med händerna.

- Jag är jätte orolig för Erica om du inte märkte det så dök inte heller hon upp igår, fortsatte Sirius lite irriterat.

- Förlåt jag har varit lite självisk, svarade James och kollade ner i golvet.

- Det gör inget vi är alla oroliga, svarade Marilyn med lugn stämma och la sin hand på James axel.

- Men jag tänkte på att det nästan bara kom killar igår, betyder det att tjejer är klenare på något sätt? Frågade Sirius och kollade runt bland sina kompisar.

- Hmm, harklade sig Marilyn och Alice högt.

- Vad? Frågade Sirius.

- Såå du påstår att vi är klena, svarade Alice och kollade menande på Sirius.

- Nee inte exakt, svarade Sirius och skruvade lite på sig.

- Jag tycker vi pratar om det senare, svarade Marilyn och blängde surt på Sirius medans hon kastade blickar åt James håll.

- Jag tror jag går och lägger mej, svarade James och reste sig upp och började gå mot uppehållsrummet.

- Huru klockan är ju bara fem, svarade Sirius och kollade mystiskt på sitt armbandsur som om det gick fel.

- Jag är trött, god natt allihopa, svarade han och gick upp för trappan.

- Kan du aldrig hålla truten? Skrek Marilyn till Sirius.

- Vadå? Frågade Sirius.

Sedan dämpades ljudet av dörren som slog igen men man hörde fortfarande enstaka ljud från skriken och vrålen några trappor nedanför.

Igentligen så tänkte han inte sova, han ville bara komma bort från de andra och deras tjat. Men som Sirius hade sagt var bara klockan fem och James kände hur det kurrade till i magen.

"Jag kilar ner till köket sedan och tar någon att äta" tänkte han och slog upp sin Trollformlerbok.

Runt sex någon gång ryckte han ut några kläder ur kofferten och gömde under hans täcke.

"Det där är Sirius dum nog att gå på och Remus är så snäll så han skulle inte låta Sirius väcka mej, eller mina kläder" tänkte han och skrattade lite för sej själv innan han kastade över onsynlighetsmanteln och försvann ut genom sovsalen.

- Sirius! Skrek Marilyn ut och tog sej för armen.

- Vad är det nu då? Frågade Sirius och stannade upp.

- Du puttade till mej, svarade Marilyn surt.

- Det gjorde jag inte…

- Vänta lite, James är här, svarade Sirius och började lukta i luften.

- Du är knäpp vet du det? Frågade Marilyn och tittade med avsmak på Sirius.

- James kom fram vi vet att du är här, Fortsatte Sirius och försökte greppa tag i luften.

- Du är helsjuk, fortsatte Marilyn och fortsatte titta på Sirius.

James kunde nästan inte hålla sig för skratt där han stod bakom en rustning i ena hörnet, Sirius såg verkligen urlöjlig ut!

Självklart var det han som hade knuffat till Marilyn lite på skoj, men det visste inte hon.

- Jag vet att han är här, under sin osynlighetsmantel, fortsatte Sirius och viftade lite med händerna.

- Har han en osynlighetsmantel? Frågade Marilyn och tittade frågande på Remus.

- Ja, svarade Sirius medans Remus nickade.

- Okeej, svarade Marilyn tvekande.

- James kom fram , kom fram vart du än är ropade Sirius just när några första års elever kom förbi och kollade snett på honom.

- Stick iväg, skrek Sirius och kollade strängt på dem.

- Sirius ta det lugnt de är ju bara små! Svarade Alice.

- Vi är inte små, sa då den ena flickan.

- Nee ni är ju såå stora, svarade Sirius ironiskt och retsamt.

- Varför ska du alltid vara så taskig? Frågade Marilyn dystert.

- Vara så taskig! Vara så taskig de orden bosatte sig i James huvud.

Tillbakablick:

(3 år tidigare)

- haha vem är det som skrattar nu då snorgärsen? Ropade James till Severus medan han hade hängt upp honom i luften.

- James släpp ner honom! Varför ska du alltid vara så taskig!, skrek Lilly och skyndade fram till dem.

Verklighet:

James struntade i de andra och ryckte va sig manteln och sprang iväg bort från dem.

- Jag sa ju att han var här, och att han hade onsynlighetsmanteln! Ropade Sirius.

Men James bara fortsatte att springa och springa tills han kom fram till tavlan med fruktskålen nere i källaren. Han kittlade lätt på päronet tills det började fnittra och slank in genom den dolda porten som nu visades in till köket.

- Vad får det vara åt herrn? Frågade en liten husalf som stod och ryckte i hans byxor.

- Någonting att äta gärna något från middagen om ni har något över, svarade James och smekte sin mage.

Och innan han än han kolla på vad som låg på bänkarna där inne så var det runt fem stycken husalfer runt honom med brickor fulla med mat.

När James tillslut hade fått i sig den sista köttbiten tackade han för sitt och skyndade upp till uppehållsrummet igen.

Han dunsade ner i sin älskling fåtölj framför brasan efter ett tag så kände han hur han började bli seg i huvudet och beslöt sig för att gå och lägga sig.

Efter att ha hoppat ur hans lagom tajta Jeans och dragit på sig pyjamasen så kröp han långsamt ner i sängen och somnade bums.

- James! James! skrek Sirius i hans öra.

- Oh! Skrek han och flög upp ur sängen.

- Nästa gång du tänker väcka mej så kan du väll bara peta lite på mej är du snäll, svarade James och slängde sig bakåt i sängen igen och slog i bakhuvudet i sängkanten.

- Haha jag är inte snäll, svarade Sirius och log mot James.

- Aaj, det menar du inte! berätta något jag inte vet någon gång, svarade James och höll sig för bakhuvudet.

- Men det gör ju professor Mcgonagall hela iden så varför måste jag det, svarade Sirius och gick bort för att ta på sig kläder.

James reste sig långsamt upp och gick fram till kofferten för att följa Sirius exempel.

- jag går ner så länge, sa Remus och gick ut ur sovsalen.

- När fick han så bråttom? Frågade Sirius James och kollade snett åt hans håll.

- Inte vet jag, svarade James.

- Kom vi går ner och äter, svarade Sirius när båda fått på sig kläder.

- Mm, mumlade James och började gå mot dörren.

- Mr Potter, Mr Black!

James och Sirius stannade upp och vände sig om det var Prof. Mcgonagall som ropade.

- Jag tycker att du borde veta, började hon

- Det är hemskt, fortsatte hon

- Både hon och barnet, jag är ledsen, fortsatte hon.

- Minerva! Var det någon som ropade de kollade över hennes axel och såg Prof. Dumbledore stå i dörröppningen .

- Jag kommer genast, svarade hon och klappade Sirius på armen innan hon skyndade iväg.

James var helt förstelnad där han stod.

- Lilly! Flämtade han.

* * *

Om ni trycker på knappen där nere och bara skriver något så får ni nästa kapitel i helgen annars får ni vänta ändå tills nästa helg!! ;P 


	21. Chapter 21

Lite kort kapitel men jag hoppas ni gillar det ändå... jag har förmågan att skriva kort XD

* * *

Kapitel 22. Tårar

- Vad ni är dystra då, sa Remus och kollade på sina vänner när de slog sig ner framför honom.

- Mcgonagall berättade just… James svalde

- Dödsdomen.

Remus bara gapade.

- Jag är så ledsen James!

James kände sorgen bubbla inom honom. Hur kunde det hända varför just hans Lilly och hans barn?!

- Jag går och vilar, sa James och började gå upp mot uppehållsrummet.

- Tänk att jag aldrig kommer mer se henne och jag älskar ju henne, sa James nästa dag i uppehållsrummet.

- James, Var det någon som viska.

- Ibland hör jag till och med hennes röst eka i mitt tomma idiotiska huvud, fortsatte

- Varför ser du så chockad ut? Frågade James och betraktade Sirius ansikte.

- James ,Var det någon som viska igen fast högre.

- Jag tror du vill vända dig om, stammade Sirius fram och pekade bakom James.

- James, var det nu någon som sa.

James vände sig om och fick en chock.

- Älskar du verkligen mej? Frågade Lilly och kollade upp på James som fortfarande befann sig i ett chock tillstånd.

- Är det sant? Frågade hon igen.

- Du lever! Utbrast James och kysste henne rakt på munnen.

- Ja jag hade bara brutit min arm, svarade hon och kollade skumt på James när han hade släppt henne.

- Prof. Mcgonagall sa att du var död! Utbrast han och beslöt sig att hålla sig på lite avstånd den här gången.

- Hon sa att du hade dött och barnet med, och jag har varit så orolig… han tystnade lite och kollade ner på Lillys mage och upp mot hennes ansikte igen.

- Har du varit orolig för mej? Frågade hon och kollade förväntans fullt på James.

- Ja det är klart, svarade han och vände blicken ner mot hans gymnastikskor.

Hon sken upp och gick fram närmare honom och kysste honom passionerat.

- Jag älskar dig Lilly, svarade han blygt och kollad in i hennes mossgröna ögon.

- Jag älskar dig med James, svarade hon och fällde en glädje tår.

- Men vad är det Sirius? Frågade Hon och kollade ner mot Sirius som satt med huvudet begravt i händerna.

- Fattar ni inte det var inte dej hon talde med!

- Det var mej, svarade han sorgset.

- Vem? Frågade James och kollade på Sirius.

- Prof. McGonagall! Utbrast han.

- Erica är död! Skrek han och gick upp mot deras sovsal.

* * *

Tryck nu bara på knappen där nere så får ni mer!

Kram Sara


	22. Chapter 22 Tunneln

Kapitel. 22 Tunneln

- Hallå Sirius är du här? Ropade James och steg in i sovsalen med Lilly och Remus efter sig.

- Vart är han då? Svarade Lilly och kollad runt i rummet.

- Vet inte, svarade Remus och gick i badrummet.

- James jag tror inte han ligger under sängen, svarade Lilly och skrattade.

- Man måste ju alltid kolla, svarade James och log ett lurigt leende.

- Han är inte här inne, hojtade Remus från badrummet.

- Men om han inte är här inne? Svarade James och kollade mystiskt på sitt pekfinger.

- Men han kom ju aldrig ut vi satt ju där nere hela tiden, vi skulle ha sett ifall han kom ut, svarade Lilly och kollade ännu mer mystiskt på James.

- Om han inte var osynlig, svarade Remus och log.

- Aha men hur skulle han kunna vara det? Frågade James och kollade knäppt på Remus.

- Kan du inte komma på något sätt? Frågade Remus och vickade lite på handen.

- Finns det någon trollformel? Frågade James dumt och drog fram sin förvandlingbok ur kofferten.

- suck, stönade Remus och slog James lätt i huvudet innan han satte sig på sängen.

- Du äger möjligtvis ingenting som kan göra en OSYNLIG, svarade Lilly och utryckte ordet osynlig men högre.

- Min OSYNLIGHETSMANTEL! Skrek James ut och kastade sig på kofferten och började riva ut innehållet.

- Han har tagit den!

- Marodörkartan med! Svarade Remus.

- Men vart kan han ha gått? Frågade Lilly och tittade runt i rummet.

- Vet inte, svarade Remus och dunsade ner på sängen.

- Jag tror jag vet, svarade James och log

- Följ med!

- Vart ska ni? Ropade Marilyn när de sprang förbi.

- Hitta Sirius! Skrek Lilly till svars innan hon hoppade ut genom porträtthålet.

- Vänta på mig! Skrek Marilyn och skyndade efter.

- James vart ska vi? Frågade Lilly och försökte komma ikapp honom när de skyndade sig över gräsmattan ner mot sjön

- Ner till sjön, svarade James och skyndade på ännu mer.

- Vad ska vi göra där nere? Frågade Marilyn

- Snart framme, svarade James.

- Hej Hagrid! Ropade Lilly och vinkade bort mot jätten.

- Jag ser de, svarade James medans Hagrid vinkade tillbaka.

- Framme!

- Här? frågade Marilyn och kollade knäppt på James.

- James det är bara vatten här, svarade Lilly och gick fram till James.

- Tror ni ja, svarade han och log samtidigt som han tryckte på en sten intillkanten.

- Wow, utbrast alla tre när vatten grottan reste sig ur vattnet.

- Kom fort! Svarade James och viftade handen mot grottan när de andra skynda in.

- Ooj, utbrast Marilyn när de kommit in i grottan.

- James det är helt fantastiskt, Svarade Lilly och kollade runt i rummet!

- Ja det är inte såå dumt, svarade James medan han kollade runt i rummet efter spår från Sirius.

- Hittar ni nått? Frågade Remus efter några få minuters letande.

- Nepp, svarade Marilyn och Lilly med en mun.

- Joo kanske, svarade James och försökte putta undan minikylskåpet åt sidan.

- Behöver du hjälp? Frågade Remus och ställde sig bredvid James.

- Kanske Lite, ja, svarade James och flyttade sig lite åt sidan så att Remus också fick plats.

- På tre, svarade Remus och kollade på James.

- Ett

- Två

- Tre! Skrek de och puttade kylskåpet åt sidan.

- Hoppsan, svarade James och log. Bakom där kylskåpet hade stått blottade sig nu en svart tunnel inte större än låda.

- Okeej jag går först ingen följer efter förens jag ger klartecken, fortsatte han.

- Lycka till, svarade Marilyn nervöst.

- Var försiktig, svarade Lilly ännu mer nervöst.

- Ta det lugnt, svarade James och kröp in genom hålet.

- Lumos, mumlade han och tände sin trollstav.

- James hur går det där inne? Frågad Lilly och kikade in i tunneln.

- Det går ganska… aaaaaaaa, svarade James och skrek till.

- James vad hände! Skrek Lilly till.

- Det är lugnt det var bara en lite överraskade stup, men jag är okeej! Svarade James.

- Säkert? Frågade Marilyn osäkert.

- Ja då, ni kan nog komma nu men ta det lite lugnt vid stupet, svarade James.

- Okeej, svarade de med en mun.

- Marilyn du går först sedan går Lilly och sist jag, svarade Remus och viftade med armarna.

- Okeej, svarade Marilyn osäkert och kröp in i hålet.

- Det går bra, svarade Lilly lugnande till Marilyn och kröp in efter henne.

- James du kan väll sjunga eller nått så jag vet när stupet närmar sig, föreslog Marilyn.

- Jag? Sjunga? Frågade James.

- Joo kom igen nu James! Svarade Lilly förväntansfullt.

- Okeej vad ska jag sjunga då?? Frågade James.

- Någon låt bara, svarade Marilyn.

- Oops…! I did it again I played with your heart, sjöng James med en falsk stämma.

- Okeej nu vet jag varför jag aldrig har bett James att sjunga förut, svarade Remus och gnuggade sig i örat.

- Vad var det där då? Frågade Marilyn och skrattade.

- Sång, svarade James som nu lät väldigt nära.

- Aaaa! Skrek Marilyn till och så dunsade det till.

- Trevligt att du kunde hälsa på, skämtade James.

- Är du okej Marilyn? Frågade Lilly osäkert.

- Ja då man landar mjukt! Svarade Marilyn.

- Okeej nu kommer jag! Svarade Lilly och slängde benen över kanten.

- Emm…

- Okeej, fortsatte hon och tog ett djupt andetag och hoppade.

- Är du okeej?? Frågade James och sprang fram till henne.

- Aa jag mår fint, svarade hon och tog sig om sin stora mage.

- Och bebisen? Frågade Marilyn oroligt.

- Bra hoppas jag, svarade hon och reste sig upp.

- Okej alla är nere, hörde de Remus ropa lite längre bort

- Bra, svarade James

- Jag fortsätter att gå först och ni andra håller ledet.

- Okeej Sir, svarade Marilyn och satte upp handen vid pannan.

- Jätte kul Marilyn, svarade James ironiskt och började gå in i en ny tunnel som var i normal tak höjd.

- Kom nu.

- Okej, svarad Lilly och följde efter James och Marilyn.

- Vart har du lärt dig den där låten då?? Frågade Marilyn retsamt.

- Varför undrar du? Svarade James surt.

- Ne jag bara undrade efter som det är en mugglar låt, Fortsatte Marilyn hela vägen tills de kom fram till en rund dörr.

- Öppna den då! Sa Lilly

- Men en är ju låst! Svarade James

- Leta efter en nyckel! Svarade Marilyn som om det var den enklaste sak i världen.

- Det finns ingen nyckel! Utbrast Lilly trött efter att ha letat om kring i en kvart.

- Nehe, då får vi väll sitta här och vänta, svarade Marilyn och dunsade ner på det hala golvet.

- Japp, svarade James och dunsade ner bredvid Lilly.

- Vad är det Remus? Frågade Lilly och betraktade honom.

Remus stirrade knäppt på dem!

- Hallå ni är trollkarlar! Utbrast han och trängde sig förbi dem fram till dörren.

- Alohomora, sa han och dörren gled upp.

* * *

Bara för att ni är så snälla små barn så fick ni detta XD haha nästa kommer snart…om ni gör som ni brukar och jag ber om i de andra kapitlerna….

Kram Sara


	23. Chapter 23 Luckan

Tog en massa tid innan detta kom men har inte kunnat kommain här på jätte länge :S

Nu kom det iallafall lika kort som vanligt ;)

* * *

Kapitel. 22 Tunneln

- Hallå Sirius är du här? Ropade James och steg in i sovsalen med Lilly och Remus efter sig.

- Vart är han då? Svarade Lilly och kollad runt i rummet.

- Vet inte, svarade Remus och gick i badrummet.

- James jag tror inte han ligger under sängen, svarade Lilly och skrattade.

- Man måste ju alltid kolla, svarade James och log ett lurigt leende.

- Han är inte här inne, hojtade Remus från badrummet.

- Men om han inte är här inne? Svarade James och kollade mystiskt på sitt pekfinger.

- Men han kom ju aldrig ut vi satt ju där nere hela tiden, vi skulle ha sett ifall han kom ut, svarade Lilly och kollade ännu mer mystiskt på James.

- Om han inte var osynlig, svarade Remus och log.

- Aha men hur skulle han kunna vara det? Frågade James och kollade knäppt på Remus.

- Kan du inte komma på något sätt? Frågade Remus och vickade lite på handen.

- Finns det någon trollformel? Frågade James dumt och drog fram sin förvandlingbok ur kofferten.

- suck, stönade Remus och slog James lätt i huvudet innan han satte sig på sängen.

- Du äger möjligtvis ingenting som kan göra en OSYNLIG, svarade Lilly och utryckte ordet osynlig men högre.

- Min OSYNLIGHETSMANTEL! Skrek James ut och kastade sig på kofferten och började riva ut innehållet.

- Han har tagit den!

- Marodörkartan med! Svarade Remus.

- Men vart kan han ha gått? Frågade Lilly och tittade runt i rummet.

- Vet inte, svarade Remus och dunsade ner på sängen.

- Jag tror jag vet, svarade James och log

- Följ med!

- Vart ska ni? Ropade Marilyn när de sprang förbi.

- Hitta Sirius! Skrek Lilly till svars innan hon hoppade ut genom porträtthålet.

- Vänta på mig! Skrek Marilyn och skyndade efter.

- James vart ska vi? Frågade Lilly och försökte komma ikapp honom när de skyndade sig över gräsmattan ner mot sjön

- Ner till sjön, svarade James och skyndade på ännu mer.

- Vad ska vi göra där nere? Frågade Marilyn

- Snart framme, svarade James.

- Hej Hagrid! Ropade Lilly och vinkade bort mot jätten.

- Jag ser de, svarade James medans Hagrid vinkade tillbaka.

- Framme!

- Här? frågade Marilyn och kollade knäppt på James.

- James det är bara vatten här, svarade Lilly och gick fram till James.

- Tror ni ja, svarade han och log samtidigt som han tryckte på en sten intillkanten.

- Wow, utbrast alla tre när vatten grottan reste sig ur vattnet.

- Kom fort! Svarade James och viftade handen mot grottan när de andra skynda in.

- Ooj, utbrast Marilyn när de kommit in i grottan.

- James det är helt fantastiskt, Svarade Lilly och kollade runt i rummet!

- Ja det är inte såå dumt, svarade James medan han kollade runt i rummet efter spår från Sirius.

- Hittar ni nått? Frågade Remus efter några få minuters letande.

- Nepp, svarade Marilyn och Lilly med en mun.

- Joo kanske, svarade James och försökte putta undan minikylskåpet åt sidan.

- Behöver du hjälp? Frågade Remus och ställde sig bredvid James.

- Kanske Lite, ja, svarade James och flyttade sig lite åt sidan så att Remus också fick plats.

- På tre, svarade Remus och kollade på James.

- Ett

- Två

- Tre! Skrek de och puttade kylskåpet åt sidan.

- Hoppsan, svarade James och log. Bakom där kylskåpet hade stått blottade sig nu en svart tunnel inte större än låda.

- Okeej jag går först ingen följer efter förens jag ger klartecken, fortsatte han.

- Lycka till, svarade Marilyn nervöst.

- Var försiktig, svarade Lilly ännu mer nervöst.

- Ta det lugnt, svarade James och kröp in genom hålet.

- Lumos, mumlade han och tände sin trollstav.

- James hur går det där inne? Frågad Lilly och kikade in i tunneln.

- Det går ganska… aaaaaaaa, svarade James och skrek till.

- James vad hände! Skrek Lilly till.

- Det är lugnt det var bara en lite överraskade stup, men jag är okeej! Svarade James.

- Säkert? Frågade Marilyn osäkert.

- Ja då, ni kan nog komma nu men ta det lite lugnt vid stupet, svarade James.

- Okeej, svarade de med en mun.

- Marilyn du går först sedan går Lilly och sist jag, svarade Remus och viftade med armarna.

- Okeej, svarade Marilyn osäkert och kröp in i hålet.

- Det går bra, svarade Lilly lugnande till Marilyn och kröp in efter henne.

- James du kan väll sjunga eller nått så jag vet när stupet närmar sig, föreslog Marilyn.

- Jag? Sjunga? Frågade James.

- Joo kom igen nu James! Svarade Lilly förväntansfullt.

- Okeej vad ska jag sjunga då?? Frågade James.

- Någon låt bara, svarade Marilyn.

- Oops…! I did it again I played with your heart, sjöng James med en falsk stämma.

- Okeej nu vet jag varför jag aldrig har bett James att sjunga förut, svarade Remus och gnuggade sig i örat.

- Vad var det där då? Frågade Marilyn och skrattade.

- Sång, svarade James som nu lät väldigt nära.

- Aaaa! Skrek Marilyn till och så dunsade det till.

- Trevligt att du kunde hälsa på, skämtade James.

- Är du okej Marilyn? Frågade Lilly osäkert.

- Ja då man landar mjukt! Svarade Marilyn.

- Okeej nu kommer jag! Svarade Lilly och slängde benen över kanten.

- Emm…

- Okeej, fortsatte hon och tog ett djupt andetag och hoppade.

- Är du okeej?? Frågade James och sprang fram till henne.

- Aa jag mår fint, svarade hon och tog sig om sin stora mage.

- Och bebisen? Frågade Marilyn oroligt.

- Bra hoppas jag, svarade hon och reste sig upp.

- Okej alla är nere, hörde de Remus ropa lite längre bort

- Bra, svarade James

- Jag fortsätter att gå först och ni andra håller ledet.

- Okeej Sir, svarade Marilyn och satte upp handen vid pannan.

- Jätte kul Marilyn, svarade James ironiskt och började gå in i en ny tunnel som var i normal tak höjd.

- Kom nu.

- Okej, svarad Lilly och följde efter James och Marilyn.

- Vart har du lärt dig den där låten då?? Frågade Marilyn retsamt.

- Varför undrar du? Svarade James surt.

- Ne jag bara undrade efter som det är en mugglar låt, Fortsatte Marilyn hela vägen tills de kom fram till en rund dörr.

- Öppna den då! Sa Lilly

- Men en är ju låst! Svarade James

- Leta efter en nyckel! Svarade Marilyn som om det var den enklaste sak i världen.

- Det finns ingen nyckel! Utbrast Lilly trött efter att ha letat om kring i en kvart.

- Nehe, då får vi väll sitta här och vänta, svarade Marilyn och dunsade ner på det hala golvet.

- Japp, svarade James och dunsade ner bredvid Lilly.

- Vad är det Remus? Frågade Lilly och betraktade honom.

Remus stirrade knäppt på dem!

- Hallå ni är trollkarlar! Utbrast han och trängde sig förbi dem fram till dörren.

- Alohomora, sa han och dörren gled upp.

* * *

Hoppas ni mår bra! 3 Och att ni gillade kapitlet

Kram Sara


	24. Chapter 24 Evan & Rodolphus

Kapitel. 24 Evan & Rodolphus…

- Okeej, jag hade förväntat mej mer än det här bakom en låst dörr, sa James och kikade över Remus axel.

- Aa håller med! Instämde Lilly.

- Ännu en jordig smutsig gång! Utbrast Marilyn trött och gled ner på marken.

- Är du okeej? Frågade Lilly och kollade rakt in i Marilyns mörka ögon.

- Jag känner mej smutsig, svarade Marilyn ynkligt.

- Kom igen nu jag känner på mej att vi snart är framme, Sa James upphetsat.

- James älsklig det sa du för en timma sen, svarade Lilly och la armarna runt hans midja.

- Men hallå vill ni hitta Sirius eller?? Frågade James och viftade lite med händerna.

- Kom, sa Lilly och räckte Marilyn sin hand.

- Mm, muttrade Marilyn till svar.

- När vi väl hittar Sirius ska han få betala!

- Vi är nog framme snart, svarade Remus till tröst.

- Vet ni vad som slog mej? Frågade Lilly efter tjugo minuter.

- Nepp, svarade Marilyn uttråkat.

- Att Sirius kanske inte ens tog den här vägen, Fortsatte hon.

- Du har en poäng där, svarade Remus.

- Men vi såg ju inte honom på Marodörkartan, svarade James.

- Han kunde ju ha tagit en annan väg ut ur slottet, svarade Lilly

- Det skulle inte jag ha gjort om jag ville vara ensam, svarade James.

- Varför inte då? Frågade Marilyn.

- Efter som jag inte skulle tro att ni inte skulle veta om den här tunneln, svarade James snabbt.

- Va!? Utbrast all tre med en mun.

- Efter som jag inte skulle tro att…, svarade James

- Sluta! Du behöver inte säga det igen, Avbröt Marilyn.

- Kolla här! jag tror vi är framme, svarade James och sprang en bit framåt.

- Vadå det är väll inget speciellt med det här! Tunneln fortsätter ju! Svarade Marilyn när hon och Remus hade sprungit i kapp James.

- Jag håller med Marilyn, svarade Lilly som kom lufsande efter med sin stora mage.

- Kan du se det då Måntand? Frågade James och hånlog.

- Se vadå? Svarade Remus och kollade runt omkring honom.

- Det här, svarade James och bankade till i taket så det regnade ner jord på deras axlar samtidigt som en lucka öppnade sig i taket.

- Mitt hår! Skrek Marilyn argt och stirrade ursinnigt på James.

- Hur såg du det? Frågade Remus intresserat och kollade runt öppningen.

- Någon hade lämnat… Började James

- Intresseklubben antecknar, avbröt Marilyn ironiskt och försökte få bort all jord från håret.

- Aja, men hur ska vi komma upp där hade du tänkt då? Frågade Lilly och gick fram till honom.

- Så här? Svarade James och hoppade upp i luckan och satte sig på kanten.

- Jag vet inte om du någonsin har märkt det men jag har en två kilos mage att bära på som då innehåller ditt barn, svarade Lilly ironiskt.

- Jag har faktiskt tänkt på det! Svarade James och log.

- Okeej så hur ska vi göra? frågade Marilyn

- Vänta jag kommer snart, svarade James och sprang iväg.

- Toppen där försvann han också, svarade Marilyn hopplöst.

- Vänta jag vill pröva en grej, stör mej inte nu, svarade Remus.

Lilly och Marilyn stod länge och betraktade honom innan han bara försvann.

- Remus? Försökte Marilyn långsamt.

- Ja, svarad han med huvudet hängande över kanten.

- Kom nu då! Svarade han otåligt.

- Okeej, svarade Marilyn och några sekunder senare landade hon och Lilly ljudlöst på marken vid Remus.

- Jag har hittat en stege, Skrek James någonstans bortifrån.

- Heej James! Sa Remus och log ett pojkaktigt leende.

- men.men hur? Frågade James dumt.

- Det du, svarade Remus och klappade honom på axeln och gick förbi. Kom nu.

- Jaja, svarade James och släppte stegen och följde efter de andra

- Vart är vi? frågade Marilyn och kollade sig skumt omkring.

- Jag har ingen aning, svarade James oroligt.

- Vänta! Viskade Remus. Det är några där borta.

- Sch!

- Men vad ska vi göra då? Frågade någon bakom hörnet.

- Jag vet inte märker han det här kommer han döda oss! Svarade en annan man med mycket ljusare röst.

- Men kan vi inte bara lämna kropparna här då? Förslog den första.

- Tänk om någon hittar dem då? Svarade den andra.

- Men de vet ju inte att det var vi!? Eller hur. Svarade han och släpade bort någonting tungt.

- Okeej säger du det Rodolphus, svarade den andra och släpade någonting efter honom.

- Men vad gör vi ifall han märker? Frågade den andre efter att tag. Vi fick ju inte röra dem, de var hans!

- Tyst med dig Evan och kom och hjälp till med kropparna! Svarade Rodolphus ilsket.

- Okeej, muttrade Evan och gick efter Rodolphus.

- Är de borta, tror ni?? Frågade Lilly svagt.

- Jag vet inte, jag kommer snart; svarade James och förvandlade sig till kronhjort.

- Eee… stammade Marilyn chockat fram.

- Vad är det? Viskade Lilly medans hon fortsatte betrakta hjorten.

- Han… han... hjort!? Stammade hon till svars.

- Ja han är en animagus! Svarade Lilly och vände blicken mot Marilyn som såg svimfärdig ut.

- Okeej, svarade hon och tog några djupa andetag för att samla sig.

Det dröjde inte länge innan James kom ridande tillbaka.

- Nå vad såg du?? Frågade Remus nyfiket.

- Det var kroppar! Svarade James andfått.

- Vadå? Frågade Marilyn skräckslaget!

- Döda kroppar! Utbrast James. De har dödat några!

- Va? Svarade Lilly förskräckt.

- Jag kom nu vi måste bort här ifrån! Hittar de oss är det ganska kört, Fortsatte James och puttade löst bort de andra från männens håll.

- Kom nu vi måste skynda oss här ifrån, sa Rodolphus och rösten kom närmare. Innan någon hittar oss.

- Okeej, svarade Evan nervöst.

- Nämen kom och titta Evan, vilka har vi här? Svarade Rodolphus som nu hade rundat hörnet och stod och betraktade deras rymningsförsök.

- Är det inte så gryffindorare, svarade Evan och hånlog.

- Vi kan väll leka lite eller vad säger du Evan? Frågade Rodolphus och log ännu större en Evan.

- Skadar ni oss, så berättar vi för trolldomsministeriet, Skrek Marilyn ut.

- Jasså det gör ni, då måste vi väll tysta era läppar, Svarade Rodolphus och började gå emot dem med trollstaven beredd.


	25. Chapter 25 Trolldomsministeriet

Kapitel 25 Trolldomsministeriet.

- Lilly du går först, viskade James och ställde sig skyddande framför hanne.

- Men vart? Undrade hon

- Transfersera dig till tre kvastar, viskade han till svar. Fort iväg nu.

Lilly försvann i ett kick.

Rodolphus riktade sin trollstav mot James.

- Crucio! Skrek han.

James vred sig av smärta som förbannelsen åstadkom.

- Lamslå! Hörde han någon ropa bakom honom och smärtan avtog.

Han öppnade långsamt ögonen och såg Rodolphus ligga framför honom stel som en pinne.

- tha, var det någon som flämtade bakom honom, han vände sig om och såg Marilyn stå bakom honom och le nervöst.

- Tack, sa han och log ett varmt leende.

- Det var så lite, svarade hon och seglade på Rodolphus över James axel.

- Åk du nu, svarade han och vände sig mot Remus som precis lamslagit Evan.

- Okeej, vi ses vid trekvastar, svarade hon innan hon försvann.

- Såå, fortsatte James och vände sig mot Remus igen

- Om du åker till Lilly och de andra så åker jag bort till trolldomsministeriet och pratar med någon där

- Okeej, svarade Remus och försvann.

James försvann inte långt efter.

- Trolldomsministeriet, kan jag hjälpa dig? Frågade En lugn stämma ur lådan han hade "landat" framför.

- Ee…, började han nervöst.

- Jag skulle vilja träffa någon för avdelningen lag och ordning, fortsatte han efter att ha kollat på skylten bredvid.

- Ska bli, fortsätt rakt fram och till vänster för trollstavskontroll, svarade rösten .

- Okeej tack, svarade han och vände på klacken och började gå efter beskrivningarna.

Det dröjde inte länge innan han kom fram till trollstavskontrollen.

- Trollstaven, mumlade gubben som satt vid spärren och räckte fram handen.

- Här, svarade James tyst och räckte honom staven.

- Tolv kvarts tum med enhörningshår, extra bra mot förtrollningar, stämmer det? Frågade kontrollanten.

- Japp, svarade James och tog i mot sin trollstav igen.

- Tack så mycket, fortsatte han och gick igenom porten som öppnades.

Han fortsatte fram till hissen och väntade på att gallret skulle öppnas.

"pling" lät det och gallret åkte åt sidan.

James väntade vänligt på att alla som skulle ut gick ut innan han själv tog plats i hissen.

Han kollade runt på de andra trollkarlarna och häxorna i hissen och ryckte till när en röst ekade i hissen.

- Plan sju, avdelningen för magiska spel och sporter, med Brittiska och Irländska quidditchligans huvudkontor, Officiella gobbstensklubben och Patentbyrån för löjeväckande uppfinningar.

Hissdörrarna öppnades och några få ugglor flög in med brev bundna runt vristen samtidigt som några häxor skyndade sig där ifrån. Hissdörrarna stängdes igen och hissen rörde på sig.

- Plan sex, avdelningen för magisk transport, med Flampulvernätsbyrån, Tillsynmyndigheten för Kvaststjustering, Flyttnyckelkontoret och testcentret för spöktransferens., ekade rösten och dörrarna öppnades åter igen och in och ut for trollkarlar, häxor och ugglor.

Hissdörrarna stängdes åter igen medans James otåligt stod inklämd i ett hörn.

- Plan fem, Avdelningen för internationellt magisammarbete, med internationella kommittén för magiska handelsnormer, Internationella magiska juristkontoret och internationella trollkarls förbundet, brittiska sektionen, ekade den igenkända rösten ännu en gång och hissen stannade.

Massor av trollkarlar stormade ut ur hissen samtidigt som flera ugglor susade in och täckte taket på hissen.

- Plan fyra, Avdelningen för övervakning av magiska skapelser, med Sektionerna för monster, väsen och andar, alfens sambandskontor samt Rådgivningsbyrån för skadedjurbekämpning.

Så stannade hissen för fjärde gången och en man som bar på något som liknade en blandning mellan en hund och fisk lämnade hissen i följd av en väldigt lång man som påminde om Hagrid. Hissen skramlade till och fortsatte uppåt.

- Plan tre, avdelningen för Magiska olyckor, med magiska olyckshjälpspatrullen, Huvudkontoret för minnesutplåning och ursäktskommittén för drabbade mugglare.

Nästan alla lämnade hissen på den här våningen förutom James och några få trollkarlar och ugglor. Hissen skramlade vidare och James undrade när han skulle komma fram.

- Plan två, kansliet för upprätthållande av magisk lag och ordning, med avdelningen för olaglig trolldomsutövning, Aurorernas huvudkontor och Wizengamots förvaltningstjänst.

James förstod att det var hit han skulle och gick av i följd av de andra trollkarlarna och ugglorna.

Han kollade runt i hopp av att hitta en skylt " det här hållet" men han hittade inte någon skylt utan hans blick fästes på en ung tjej som satt bakom en lång bänk och filade sina naglar. Han gick fram till henne och log.

- Hej, sa han charmigt.

- Hej, svarade hon ganska ointresserad.

- Ee, jag skulle behöva prata med någon som styr över de oförlåtliga förbannelserna, svarade han panikslaget av att just kommit på varför han var där.

- Ee… och du är, svarade hon ännu mer ointresserat.

- James Potter, men det har ingen mening, jag har bråttom här! Utbrast han och kom på att någon kanske skulle väcka dödsätarna om de gick förbi.

- Går du på Hogwarts?? Frågade hon nu med ogillade min efter att hennes blick hade fastnat på märket på hans klädnad.

- Jaa! Låt mej få prata med någon! Skrek han så det ekade i hela hallen.

- Nä nu tänker jag inte säga ett ord till, om du ska vara så otrevlig! Fräste hon och återvände till att fila hennes naglar.

- Snälla, snälla… Marcy, bönade han efter att ha kastat en blick på namnskylten på hennes bröst.

- Snälla!

Hon suckade och vände ryggen åt honom.

- Då är det ditt fel att vi har två död kroppar som möglar bort och två dödsätare som rymmer, utbrast han av ilska.

- Va!? Svarade hon utan att röra ett finger.

- Du hörde mej! Fortsatte han irriterat.

- Menar du det? Frågade Hon chockat och stirrade fortfarande in i eldstaden framför honom.

- Jaa, kom igen nu vart…

- Kysste han bara henne så där! Avbröt hon och stirrade chockat in i elden.

James kikade över hennes axel och såg ett ungt eldigt huvud befinna sig i eldstaden.

- Ursäkta mej! Skrek James.

- Vänta lite Ellen, sa hon och vände sig mot honom.

- Du får dämpa dig lite, det finns folk som arbetar här, till skillnad från vissa, fortsatte hon och granskade James från topp till tå.

- Ja till skillnad från andra! Svarade han och gick vidare i korridoren för att prata med någon.

- Mr Scrimgor, mumlade han och knackade på den fjärde dörren.

- Ja, kom in, svarade en mörk stämma.

- God efter middag och vad kan jag hjälpa dig med? Frågade Scrimgor när James gått in genom dörren.

- E, dödsätare, de har dödat! Svarade han.

- Vadå?? Undrade Scrimgor och kollade skumt på James.

- Ja dödsätare som har dödat! Svarade James

- Men varför sitter vi kvar här då? Svarade han och flög upp ur stolen och skyndade sig igenom korridoren.

- Delen, Smith kom med här! Ropade han in i ett av kontoren.

- Vad är det?? Frågade en av dem och kollade på Scrimgor till James och tillbaka.

- Mr…, Började scrimgor och vände blicken mot James.

- Potter, svarade James snabbt när de följdes in i hissen.

- Ja, Mr Potter kom i rusande in på mitt kontor idag och berättade att han hade sett två dödsätare dödat, fortsatte Scrimgor tvekande.

- Okej… svarade de andra som om de inte riktigt trodde på honom.

- Pojk, vart var det du såg detta? Frågade den första Auroren.

- Eee… började James som kom på att han inte lagt platsen på minnet.

- Nå? Frågade den andre Auroren.

- Det var... det var… Magoliagränden! Utbrast han och kom ihåg skylten som satt på hus väggen bredvid.

- Magoliagränden? Undrade den första Auroren.

- Jaa! Svarade han.

- Sir jag har mycket pappers arbete att ta itu med, började den andra Auroren.

James kunde inte tro sina öron.

- Smith, du och Delen följer med pojken till Magoliagränden så kan du kanske få en lönebonus denna månad, okeej?? Svarade Scrimgor .

- Jaja kom igen nu då, svarade Smith och gick ut ur hissen.

- Okeej, Magoliagränden? Undrade Delen när de var ute på fältet.

- Japp, Magoliagränden, svarade James innan de alla tre försvann.

Lilly:

- Tror du han klarar sig? Frågade Lilly nervöst och ryckte åt sig Marilyn eldvisky och tog en djup klunk.

- Det är klar han gör James, han klarat mycket tuffare saker än det här, svarade Remus enkelt och tittade bekymrat på Lilly som tog ännu en djup klunk.

- Men tänk om han inte gör det då! Svarade hon desperat och tog ännu en klunk.

- Lilly! Sa Marilyn och försökte ta glaset ur handen på henne.

- Lilly, försökte hon igen!

- Lilly, nästan skrek hon.

- Ja, vad är det? Svarade hon som om hon nyss vaknat.

- Mitt glas! Du är gravid du får inte dricka! Svarade hon och ryckte åt sig glaset.

- Snälla bara lite, bad Lilly.

- Nej, svarade Marilyn bestämt och svepte i allt i en klunk.

- Åå, sa Lilly och återvände till sitt glas med vatten.

James:

- Här borta! Ropade han och pekade runt hörnet där de två kropparna låg, sa han och skyndade sig runt hörnet.

Som tur var så låg kropparna kvar.

- Åå herre gud! Flämtade Smith och tog sig i pannan.

- Åå herre gud!

- Patric jag är så ledsen! Sa Delen stöttande.

James fattade ingenting, visst var det hemskt och så men överreagerade han inte lite, han som är Auror.

- Patric, så sätt dig ner du, fortsatte Delen och satte ner Smith på en trälåda.

- Potter kom med här! Ropade han och viftade lite med handen. James var inte sen på att följa med.

- Elm... du kan åka tillbaka till Hogwarts nu, vi skickar hit några extra Aurorer som tar hand om det här.

- Men... ni då, varför kan inte ni? Undrade han.

- Jag måste ta hand om Patric, svarade hen och stöttande.

- Varför då? Frågade James. Han kände sig liten och omedveten av att ställa alla frågorna.

- De döda det är Patrics fru och son, svarade Smith.

James stirrade Chockat på Smith till Delen.

Det var hans familj. Jams kände medkänsla. Han kom ihåg när han trodde han hade förlorat Lilly och barnet. Det kändes som om han inte skulle bli riktigt hel igen. Han måste träffa Lilly! NU!

- Tack, sa han till Delen och transfererade sig bort. Men inte till tre kvastar utan till ett helt annat ställe.

- Goddag herrn och välkommen till DiDinas ringar och smycken, hur kan jag hjälpa dig? Sa en gammal dam bakom disken i den lilla affären.

- Emm jag skulle vilja ha en förlovningsring tack, svarade James nervöst.


	26. Chapter 26 Andra Hogsmed utflykten

26. Andra Hogsmed utflykten.

- JAMES! Skrek Lilly och kastade sig i hans armar så fort han dök upp på tre kvastar.

- Så, svarade han och strök handen över hennes hår.

- Nu åker vi tillbaka, sa han bestämt när de hade släppt varandra.

- Men Sirius så? Fråga Marilyn.

James hade varit så upptagen med allt annat att han helt hade glömt bort varför de hade hamnat i detta.

- Han är säkert tillbaka nu, och då ska jag döda honom, skämtade James och öppnade dörren så de kunde gå ut.

De följdes tillbaka bort mot spökande stugan. Efter många diskussioner kom de överens om att den vägen var säkrare och snabbare och enjilt Marilyn renare. De tog sig igenom luckan och gick smått hukade igenom den underjordiska tunneln tillbaka till hogwarts. Väl säkra inne på Hogwarts område pustade de ut. De följdes åt upp till Uppehållsrummet som var ganska fullt med folk och i en av fåtöljerna satt Sirius.

- Var i Helvete har du varit! Skrek James så fort han kom innan för porträtthålet.

Hela uppehållsrummet tystnade och allas blickar vändes mot dem.

- Det här behöver inte röra allas öron, viskade Lilly till James.

Marilyn verkade vara på samma banor för hon tog tag i Sirius och drog med honom upp till sovsalen. Lilly behövde inte dra med James eller Remus, de sprang efter. Hon log tacksamt mot de andra i uppehållsrummet och skyndade sig upp. Hon han precis stänga dörren innan James började igen.

- Var i helvete har du varit? Skrek han.

- I vidbehovrummet, men den viktigare frågan är vart har ni varit? Svarade Sirius stöddigt.

- Vart Vi har varit?! Skrek James argt.

- Vi har visst varit ute och letat efter dig, nästan blivigt dödade, varit på Ministeriet och sedan försökt ta oss tillbaka hit utan att bli relegerade.

Ingen sa ett ljud speciellt inte Sirius han stod still som om han var lamslagen. Lilly gick fram till James och satte ner honom på hans säng.

- Ni var ute och letade efter mig? Undrade Sirius chockat.

- Ja, det är klart! Svarade Marilyn ilsket.

- Men vart var ni och letade då? Undrade han.

- Först kollade vi på marodörkartan och då såg vi dig ingenstans och då tog vi det för givet att du hade lämnat skolområdet, svarade Lilly.

- Så vi gick till den där grottan som James skulle ha tagit Lilly till i vintras, eftersom den inte är utmärkt på kartan, Fortsatte Remus.

- Och där hittade vi en tunnel som ledde in till Hogsmede, fortsatte Marilyn.

- Och sedan så träffade vi dödsätarna! Avslutade James argt.

- Dödsätare… stammade Sirius fram.

- Ja, du vet de där med huva som går runt och dödar alla de ser för att de tycker det är skoj, svarade James ironiskt.

- Ja, det vet jag väll, svarade Sirius snabbt.

- Men hur klarade ni er?

- Tja vi tranferserade oss iväg de till trekvastar och han till ministeriet, svarade Lilly och nickade åt James håll.

- Och där hämtade jag några Aurorer som visade sig vara släkt med dem som dödsätarna hade dödat, svarade James nu lite lugnare.

- Ledsen att behöva avbryta så här men jag går och duschar, sa Marilyn och segade bort mot dörren.

- Jag skulle också behöva duscha, svarade Lily.

- Du kan duscha här om du vill, svarade James och log mot Lily.

- Åå vad bra jag går bara över och hämtar min handduk, svarade hon.

- Annars kan du ju låna Sirius han duschar ändå aldrig, skämtade James.

- Hörru det gör jag visst! Svarade Sirius och slog lekfullt till honom.

- Jag kommer snart, log hon och följde Marilyn upp till deras sovsal. Där hon hämtade sin handduk och några rena underkläder och gick tillbaka till pojkarnas sovsal.

- Tack så mycket, sa hon innan hon försvann in i badrummet och låste om sig.

- Du James? Ropade hon efter några minuter

- Jaa, svarade han och hånlog.

- Det är någonting fel på duschen här kan inte du komma och hjälpa mig? Frågade hon sockersött.

- Okeej, svarade James förvirrat.

- Det har aldrig varit något fel på den duschen innan, svarade Sirius.

- Hur ska du veta det? Skämtade James och gick in genom badrumsdörren.

- Vad är problemet? Undrade han och kollade runt i rummet som om han letade efter en översvämning.

- Problemet är att jag inte vill duscha ensam, svarade hon och tog tag i hans slips.

Efter ett tag fattade James galoppen.

- Det kan vi nog lösa, SIRIUS! Ropade han på skoj innan Lilly slog till honom på armen.

- Aa, vad är det ska jag komma in?? Frågade han förvirrat.

- Neej! Ropade han samtidigt som han granskade Lilly som långsamt börjat klä av sig.

- Det var ett ganska stort problem jag kommer om 5 aj… han avbröts av Lilly som sparkade till honom på smal benet.

- Jag menar 15…20 minuter ni kan gå ner så länge jag kommer snart, svarade han som förhäxad av Lilly.

Han väntade efter ljudet av sovsalsdörren som slogs igen innan han gick fram och kysste henne.

Jag måste vara den lyckligaste mannen på jorden.

- Hej Tagghorn, sa Sirius när James slog sig ner vid gryffindorbordet.

- Tja, svarade James retsamt och log.

- Vad var det för problem då? Fixade du det? Frågade Sirius med ett hånleende.

- Japp, fixade gjorde jag allt, svarade han och tog för sig lite av maten.

- Hej killar! Sa Lily och Marilyn när de slog sig ner vid bordet.

- Hej, svarade James och kysste Lily lätt på munnen.

- Jag tänkte på Hogsmed utflykten i morgon att jag skulle vilja gå med grabbarna lite, om det är okej? Frågade James och kollade allvarligt på henne.

Hon älskade när han gjorde så. Han fick något slags elegant skimmer över sig.

- Ja visst, svarade hon och kysste honom lätt och såg hur han mjuknade upp och hans ansiktsuttryck återvände till det vanliga ganska busiga.

Lily kunde inte annat än att hålla med, Det var bara någon vecka kvar tills hon skulle fylla arton och det var även ungefär då som hon slutade hogwarts och hennes och James liv skulle börja.

Morgondagen kom fort det dröjde inte länge innan Lily stod och sa adjö till James i uppehållsrummet.

- Men herre gud, ni ska vara ifrån varandra i tre timmar, kom nu! Sa Marilyn och ryckte henne ifrån James.

- Jaja jag kommer, svarade hon och slet sig loss.

- Hej då, ropade de sedan till pojkarna som skulle ge sig iväg strax efter dem.

Tjejerna gick inåt Hogsmed med glada miner. För att för en gångs skull slippa göra det berg av läxor som deras lärare gett dem med tanke på att FUTT examen närmade sig.

- Vad ska ni ha då? Frågade Marilyn.

- Jag måste köpa present åt James, svarade Lily

- Är det inte en månad kvar tills han fyller år? Frågade Alice misstänksamt.

- Jo men jag vet inte när jag får tid för att köpa något åt honom sedan, svarade hon och drog med sina väninnor in på Först klassiska Quddich tillbehör.

- Vad tror du om den här då? Frågade Marilyn och höll upp en Kompass man kunde sätta på kvasten.

- Jag tror också han kan komma bort på en Quddichplan, svarade Lily ironiskt och började gå igenom hyllorna.

- Vad tror du om det här då? Frågade Alice och höll upp en liten svart låda.

Lily skyndade fram till henne och läste på etiketten.

- Smörj in baken så går det med farten?! Är du seriös? Frågade hon och stirrade chockat på sin vän.

- Men inte hans bak, bakdelen av kvasten det är en slags "uppdatering", svarade hon och suckade.

- Det visste jag väll, jag skojade ju bara, svarade Lily och tog asken ifrån henne och la den på disken.

- Vet ni varför jag tror James inte ville gå med dig idag? Frågade Marilyn ivrigt till Lily när de kom ut ur affären.

- För att det är min födelsedag om en vecka? Föreslog Lily.

- Är det bara om en vecka? Svarade Marilyn förvånat.

- Ja, suckade Alice

- I alla fall vad är det nu som du tror James ska göra då? Frågade Lily nyfiket.

- Jag tror att han ska fria till dig! Svarade hon och log stort.

- Va?! Varför tror du det? frågade Lily chockat.

- Hon har nog en poäng där, jag hörde James prata med Sirius om någon ring. Svarade Alice upphetsat.

- Tror ni? Frågade Lily lyckligt.

- Jaa! Skrek dem ut alla tre och kramade om varandra.

Men det dröjde inte länge innan både Marilyn och Alice slutade.

- Vad är det? Frågade Lily mystiskt

- Inget, svarade båda två med en mun.

- Jo, svarade Lily och såg att de försökte gömma något för henne. Hon sträckte lite på sig och såg James pussa en annan kvinna

* * *

Såå nu får ni inga fler kapitel förens jag fått några kommentarer...

Hoppas ni mår bra!

kramar Sara


	27. Chapter 27 Inget namn

Kort men hoppas det inte gör så mycket denna fic är redan klar men vill inte lägga ihop det här med nästa så ni får nästa snart istället, Det börjar även lida mot sista kapitlet... bara så att ni vet

* * *

27.

- Hej då, Sa James och pussade henne lätt på munnen.  
- Hej då, jag vet att du gör rätt val, svarade hon och vinkade adjö. Han vinkade lyckligt tillbaka och vände sig sedan om för att gå tillbaka till killarna som väntade på trekvastar. Men när han vände sig om såg han Lily, han fick en klump i magen tänk om hon hade sett honom. Han bestämde sig för att det var bäst att inte låtsats om ingenting.  
- Hej! Ropade han och joggade fram till tjejerna. Han log mot dem alla tre fast de var inte exakt det som de gjorde tillbaka.  
- Har det hänt något? Undrade han när han såg deras ilskna miner.  
- Har det hänt något? Svarade Lily ironiskt.  
- Nämen seriöst? Frågade han fundersamt. Lily svarade inte utan bara gick arg där ifrån.  
- Du är ett svin, vet du det! Sa Marilyn och så följde hon efter. James stod bara chockat kvar.

- Men vad var det då? Frågade Sirius inne på trekvastar.  
- Jag vet inte vad jag har gjort för fel, suckade James och tog ännu en klunk av honugnsölen.  
- Hon bara gick där ifrån och Marilyn sa att jag var ett svin. Både Sirius och Remus började skratta.  
- Hurrni det är inge kul, jag är seriös här! Fortsatte James.  
- Vi vet förlåt James, Svarade Remus och lugnade ner sig lite.  
- Ska vi börja gå tillbaka? Undrade Sirius och drack upp det sista av sin honungsöl, De andra två följde hans exempel och så följdes de alla tre ut på gatan.

- Jag förstår inte, ena sekunden är han jätte snäll och kärleksfull och nu blir han bara så här! Sa Lilly upprört och satte sig deprimerat ner på sängen i deras sovsal.  
- Jag vet att det kommer bli svårt, men du måste helt enkelt släppa honom, svarade Marilyn stöttande.  
- Jag vet, men jag vill inte, svarade hon och kände att hon snart inte kunde hålla emot tårarna mycket längre.  
- Jag vet gumman, svarade Alice och la ner hennes huvud mot hennes axel. Tillslut kunde hon inte hålla i mot tårarna längre. Hon satt där med sina två bästa kompisar och grät mot deras axlar. Tackvare James.

När de kom in i sällskapsrummet såg han inte Lily någonstans. Han hade hoppats på att hitta henne så att de kunde prata. Men hon var säkert någonstans med Alice och Marilyn. Han suckade lätt och följde med killarna upp till sovsalen. Vid middagen åt han knappt något. Han kunde inte äta med tyngden från Lily bärandes på honom. Han tror inte ens hon var ner vid middagen. Han såg Alice och Marilyn sitta längre bort och ge honom svarta blickar under en kort stund innan de återvände upp till sällskapsrummet. När klockan var runt elva gick han och la sig, fortfarande utan av ha sett av Lily sedan Hogsmed. Men efter någon timma insåg han att det var helt omöjligt att somna. Han gick försiktigt upp för att inte väcka Remus och Sirius och smög sig ner till uppehållsrummet. Han förväntade sig att vara ensam, men borta vid brasan satt en liten rödhårig filur och grät. Han kände genast igen håret på henne. Det var Lily.  
- Lily, viskade han. Den lilla filuren i soffan flög upp och såg honom i ögonen.  
- Jaha, det var bara du, svarade hon och började gå bort mot sin sovsal.  
- Vänta Lily! Ropade han och sträckte sig efter hennes hand och fick tag i den. Hon ryckte snabbt åt sig den igen.  
- Du tycker inte du redan har skapat nog med problem, fräste hon ilsket.  
- Snälla, bara berätta för mig vad jag har gjort för fel, bönade han och såg henne djupt inne i ögonen. Han såg att hon var sårad.  
- Som om du inte vet! Fräste hon tillbaka.  
- Du behöver inte spela dum nu, du har ingen av dina tuffa kompisar här.  
- Jag förstår inte vad du menar, svarade han desperat.  
- I Hogsmed hur du och den där tjejen! Nästan skrek hon ilsket.  
- Vilken tjej? Undrade James förvånat. Han har inget minne av att han har träffat en tjej i Hogsmed.  
- Men hon den svart håriga, lite korta som du träffade idag innan du träffade oss, svarade hon ilsket.  
- Menar du min mamma?? Undrade han förvånat och Lily rodnade. Delvis hade hon aldrig träffat hans mamma och hon såg ganska mycket äldre ut, fast James hade ju gått ut med äldre tjejer förut.  
- Var det din mamma?? Frågade Lily intresserat.  
- Ja, svarade James ganska förvånat.  
- Men hon var ju så ung? Fortsatte Lily fundersamt.  
- Tja fast hon var ännu yngre än oss när hon fick mig, svarade James och ryckte lite på axlarna. Lily visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Hon var som fastlimmad i golvet.  
- Förlåt mig, viskade hon och kollade ner i marken. James gick närmare henne och vände upp hennes ansikte mot hans.  
- Det gör inget, svarade han och log innan han kysste henne lätt på munnen. Hon log tillbaka och omfamnade honom.  
- Så vitt som jag vet så åt den här damen inge middag, och det är helt oacceptabelt, sa han och log innan han bar upp henne i sina starka armar och gick ut ur sällskapsrummet mot köket.

* * *

Kort som jag sa innan men nästa kommer så fort ni har kommernterat lite... ;) 


	28. Chapter 28 Livsvirus

Livsvirus

När Lily vaknade kände hon James varma kropp bredvid sig. Allt var normalt Nu. Han vankade upp och log mot henne. Hon böjde sig fram och kysste honom lätt.

- mm, jag har inte vaknat så här bra på länge, mumlade han och rullade över på henne med viss svårighet pågrund av hennes mage och kysste henne länge.

- Skaffa ett rum! Stönade Sirius från sängen bredvid. De skrattade båda två och klädde istället på sig. Hon gick lyckligt ner med James, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank och Marilyn till frukosten. Hennes liv kunde nog inte bli bättre, hon hade allt man kunde önska sig. En stilig och omtänksam pojkvän, två bästa vänner och snart även en bebis.

Hon satt och skrattade med sina vänner och fick avundsjuka blickar från andra elever när allt plötsligt blev suddigt. Hon slutade genast skratta och kände sig väldigt konstig. Någonting hände inom henne. James stirrade oroligt på henne. Hon kände hur omvärlden nästan började snurra. Det kändes som om hon blev totalt full , det fans ingen yta kvar inom henne som att hon skulle spricka. Smärtan bildade tårar. Det sista hon såg innan hon föll in i någon slags vit dimma var James som skyndade fram till henne, innan allt föll.

- Lily! Skrek han och han precis ta emot henne. Det rann en vit vätska ur hennes mun. James och de andra såg skräckslaget ner på hennes livlösa kropp. James, Sirius, Remus och Frank hjälptes åt att få upp Lily till sjukhusflygeln, ihop om at de gick tillräckligt snabbt. De fick sedan vänta i timmar på en diagnos. Efter tre timmar utan någon form av kontakt skickades hon upp till Sankt Mungos. James sov inget den natten det ända han låg och tänkte på var Lily och vad som skulle hända. Måndagen kom och lektionerna började igen. Till James sorg så stötte andra tjejer på honom, ihop om att Lily var borta och de kunde ta hennes plats. Men ingen skulle kunna ersätta Lily. Lektionerna gick som i dvalor. Det var inte långt kvar till Futt examen. James dagar bestod mest av lektioner, plugga sova. Han åt nästan ingenting heller. Han kunde inte leva utan henne. På onsdagens lektion i Förvandlingskonst skickade professor Mcgonagall upp honom till sjukhusflygen för att få någonting mot sömn. Han hade inte sovigt på tre dagar. Han var rädd för det som han skulle tänkas drömma. Av Madame Pomfrey fick han en dryck som skulle ge honom en drömlös sömn. När han sedan vaknade timmar senare så såg han att han inte var ensam i sjukhusflygeln. Hans vänner stod omringande runt en av sängarna.

- Vad har hänt?! Frågade han och flög upp ur sängen och skyndade fram till sängen. Hans vänner hade en vit mask som täckte deras munnar och nere på sängen låg Marilyn, lika livlöst som Lily hade gjort, med den vita vätskan rinnande ur munnen.

- Kom nu! Allihop! Sa Madame Pomfrey och vinkade bort dem från sängen bort till ett bord. Hon gav James en mask precis en sådan som de andra hade, även hon själv.

- Jag ska testa erat blod, så vi vet i fall ni också är smittade, sa hon lugnt och höll upp en spruta. James var först att gå in i det lilla rummet där Madame Pomfrey testade, efter några stick i armen så fick han gå ut igen.

- Grönt! Sa han lyckligt och ställde sig bland de andra. Näste man in var Sirius och Sedan Remus båda dem var helt smittfria. Sedan var det dags för Frank som även han var frisk. Sist var det Alice, som tog extra tid på sig där inne och kom ut efter runt sju minuter gråtandes och skakade på huvudet. Madame Pomfrey la henne borta vid en säng och kallade på fler folk från Sankt Mungons för hjälp. Några var redan på väg för att få iväg Marilyn där ifrån.

- Ni kan gå nu, men ta inte av er munskydden! Sa Madame Pomfrey och kallade på rektorn med hjälp av en patronus. När pojkarna följdes åt ut ur sjukhus flygeln mötte de rektorn i trappan.

- God eftermiddag sir, hälsade James artigt.

- God Eftermiddag James, svarade Rektorn bekymrat. När de gått en bit började Sirius klaga på hur löjlig han såg ut i munskyddet. Men James var i sin egen värld. Han tänkte på vad han skulle göra om alla hans vänner dog i viruset. Han skulle bli kvar ensam

* * *

Kort men händelserikt! De flesta kapitel kommer att vara korta framöver :p

Hoppas ni gillar det! Och skriv lite kommentarer. ;)


	29. Chapter 29 Smärtan

Jag är tillbaka nu efter att ha tagit en paus, en ganska lång sådan och jag förstår om ingen läser den här längre men lägger ut ändå Hur som helst är det här sista kapitlet har en tråkig Epilog nästan klar som jag kommer lägga ut, hoppas ni gillar det och vet att det är lite fel, skrev det här kapitlet för typ 4 och en halv månad sedan och har faktiskt blivit lite bättre nu :P men aja  det duger nog ändå.

Kramar Zozzo 

* * *

Kapitel 35 Smärtan

James började packa ner sina saker i sin väska. Nu var det bara någon vecka kvar innan han skulle lämna slottet för alltid. För runt 6 timmar sedan hade hans liv varit perfekt. Han hade Flickvän, "barn", sina kompisar. Nu låg hans flickvän och svävade någonstans mellan liv och död hans barn var säkert redan dött och några av hans bästa vänner hade samma tillstånd som flickvännen. Det förvånade honom smått att han inte grät med tanke på alla dessa känslor. Men sorgen var för stor så den kom inte ens ut i tårar. Han hade packat ner ungefär till hälften när någon knackade på dörren.

- Kom in! Ropade han och slutade packa och tittade istället upp mot dörren. In kom professor Dumbledore.

- God dag James, hälsade han och stängde dörren efter sig.

- God dag Sir, svarade James ganska stelt. Han kunde inte rå för det. Sorgen gnagde så intensivt inom honom att han inte kunde tala direkt.

- Viruset har smittat fler än dina vänner och därför kommer alla elever att bli tvungna att hålla sig i sina sällskapsrum det närmsta dygnet, började Dumbledore och hans ord påminner James om vad som stod till. Nu var han på gränsen till tårar men höll emot.

- De har även inte funnit något botemedel mot det ännu, fortsätter han. James vågar inte säga ett ord. Han vill inte säga ett ord heller.

- Jag vill bara berätta för dig att de har fått en viss kontakt med Lily borta på Sankt Mungos och jag skulle hemskt gärna vilja att du följde med till mitt kontor, avslutade han.

- Vad sa professorn? Frågade James förvånat. Han hade mycket väl hört professorns ord men vågade inte tro det. Kanske skulle hon överleva den här gången också. Ett hopp tändes inom James, en lycka som han inte trodde han skulle känna igen. Han och Dumbledore följdes åt bort till Dumbledores kontor där Dumbledore hade fixat fram en flytt nyckel som skulle ta honom bort till Sant Mungos. När han väl var framme skyndade han sig fram till receptionen.

- Jag söker Lily Evans, sa han stressat. "tänk om han skulle förlora henne."

- Och du är? Undrade kvinnan bakom disken.

- James Potter, hennes pojkvän, svarade han snabbt.

- Tredje våningen, svarade hon trött och pekade mot hissen. Han nästan sprang fram till den och tryckte stressat på knappen. Dörrarna vekade stängas otroligt långsamt. När han väl anlände på tredje våningen snappade han åt sig ett munskydd ur en av trälådorna i hallen. I ett av hörnen såg han en botare stå och läsa ett par papper. Han skyndade sig fram till honom.

- Vart kan jag finna Lily Evans? Frågade han artigt. Botaren kollade långsamt upp från sina papper och granskade honom från topp till tå.

- Och du är? Frågade han

- James Potter, hennes pojkvän, svarade han något irriterat med tanke på att han redan fått samma fråga nyligen.

- Fadern? Frågade han med bekymrat ansiktsuttryck.

- Ja, vadå har det hänt något? Är hon inte okej? Frågade han oroligt. Tänk om han kommit försent.

- De mår båda fint, du kan gå in och träffa henne, svarade han och drog med sig James till en av salarna. James nästan slängde upp dörren in till Lilys rum och skyndade sig fram till hennes säng.

- Lily! sa han och satte sig ner på stolen och böjde sig fram för att klappa henne på kinden. Men hon slog bort hans hand.

- Lis? Han såg förvånat ner på henne medan hon stirrade skräck slaget upp på honom.

- Känner jag dig? Mumlade hon skräckslaget.

- Lily, det är jag James, din pojkvän, svarade han oroligt.

- Pojkvän, jag har ingen pojkvän! Hon satte sig hastigt upp i sängen och fick ta flera djupa andetag för att inte bli yr.

- Lily?! Mumlade James smått rädd och sträckte sig efter hennes kind igen. Hon hoppade bakåt i sängen för att undan komma den.

- Botare Burk, ta bort den här mannen! Skrek hon panikslaget och började andas mycket häftigt. En av maskinerna började tjuta i hela rummet och Lily föll livlöst ner i sängen igen.

- Lis! Lis! Skrek James när flera botare tog ta i hans armar och lyfte bort honom till en stol i bortre delen av rummet. Där satt ha och lyssnade på botarnas skrik. "Ta vänster, skär försiktigt, få ut den" som ekade med tjutet från maskinen, Ljudet dränkte hans tankar. Vid botaren senaste ord fällde han tårar, "Vi har tappat henne, vi måste få ut barnet nu, skär försiktigt". James fann det inget mer att leva för. På bordet bredvid låg en massa verktyg. Han granskade dem och tog upp en ovanligt lång och blank kniv. Han kände på den med fingertopparna och började smått blöda. Han höjde kniven och stack in den i sin mage. Smärtan var outhärdlig, han kved till och hörde några av botarna vända sig om och se på honom. Varför skulle han leva utan Lily? Det svartnade för hans ögon och han föll ihop.


End file.
